Ramifications
by kayqueue
Summary: This short story is a "what if" variation. What if Georgiana elopes with Wickham, but comes to her senses before Gretna Green is reached. It is definitely low angst. Mr and Mrs Bennet are rather better parents than depicted by Jane Austen. There will be six chapters. I hope you enjoy it. The T rating is just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Elizabeth encounters a trespasser.**

There are watershed days in our lives. Days after which our lives take a distinct turn and everything thereafter is different. Wedding days. The birth of a child. Not all such days, however, are self-evident. Some are only recognized in hindsight. September 1st in the 1811th Year of Our Lord was such a day for Elizabeth Bennet, although she was not to recognize its importance for some months.

As dawn rose on this late summer day, a light, low lying mist hovered over the fields and lawns of Longbourn. The air was just crisp enough to require a light wrap. Elizabeth slipped out of the house early, as was her wont, and eating a fresh muffin, tramped contentedly with a book toward Oakham Mount. She felt full of life – grateful for her family, her home, her friends – yet pleased to be on her own this idyllic morning. The climb to Oakham Mount was not arduous, for Elizabeth was country-bred and a great walker. Her dearest Jane, her older sister, was far more sedentary and still asleep, otherwise Elizabeth would have enjoyed her company. She, however, both exulted in nature and appreciated solitude and so, with no regret, covered the distance with a stride never exhibited by young ladies of the _haut_ _ton_.

Although she could happily ramble any time of the day, she especially loved the early morning light. It gave the countryside an ethereal look as if the pixies and elves had barely taken themselves off to bed. Puck himself might still be lingering for some last minute mischief. Climbing up out of the shallow lake of mist, she picked her way along the woodland paths so familiar to her she scarcely had to think where she was going. A few trees and shrubs were beginning to anticipate the coming autumn. A squirrel watched her as she approached. Its cheeks were stuffed full, its paws holding yet another acorn. Elizabeth laughed at its greed.

Reaching her destination she proceeded to a small, dry cave obscured by a bank of fiddlehead ferns that she had discovered years ago and had claimed for her own. She was seeking a blanket she had set aside to protect her gown from the damp and the dew. To her amazement her shelter was occupied, the blanket draped over the back of a sleeping form. Being a sensible young woman, her first impulse was to return quickly to Longbourn, having no desire to confront a possibly dangerous vagrant. Why she waited, why she decided to satisfy her curiosity, she could never say. Instinct, perhaps. Or stupidity. Like the rest of humanity Elizabeth had her inexplicable moments. She found a long stick, and with her voice shaking only slightly, poked the recumbent figure with it, and said, "Oy! You there! You're on private property, you know!"

The figure started with a gasp and turned to face Elizabeth. Looking back at her was a dirty face (not unexpected), accompanied by bedraggled blonde curls, red-rimmed blue eyes, and streaks on a face where tears had run. Who was more shocked? A moot point. Immediately Elizabeth addressed the girl more gently. "Who are you? Where do you come from?" She took a breath, "My name is Elizabeth."

The girl looked both frightened and disoriented. "I … I … I don't know. Where am I?"

"You're at Longbourn, our family estate."

The girl merely looked confused, quirking her eyebrows and shaking her head.

"Near Meryton? In Hertfordshire? England?"

"Well, yes, I know England."

Elizabeth chuckled. "That's a beginning at least. What about Hertfordshire?"

"Yes, I've heard of it. I don't remember Meryton though. Do _you_ not recognize _me_?" The girl's face was pinched and worried.

Elizabeth lowered herself to sit on her heels. "Why are you sleeping in my cave? And you haven't told me your name."

"I – uh – I think I'm hiding." She pondered the idea for a moment. "Yes, I am sure I'm hiding."

"From whom?"

"I'm not sure..." She let out a huff of frustration. "… Somebody."

"What is your name?"

"I do not know." The girl looked at first surprised and then somewhat abashed as if she had been found wanting in her lessons and was expecting to be set lines for her lack of effort.

Deciding that answers were more likely to appear in a better atmosphere, Elizabeth stood and said firmly, "You cannot stay here obviously. You must come home with me. I daresay you are lightheaded. Warm food and a bath will, I'm certain, work wonders. Then we can determine what to do next. My family is a little boisterous at times, but I can promise you that you will be welcomed and cared for. And Cook has this morning made some wonderful muffins!"

Gently taking the blanket from her trespasser, folding it and tucking it away back in her cave behind the ferns, Elizabeth smiled, took the girl's arm and led her homeward. The girl went willingly, though whether it was trust or hunger motivating her, she herself likely did not know. While they walked Elizabeth looked over at her adopted charge. She was a well-formed young lady, but seemed very young somehow, even waiflike although she was taller than Elizabeth. Although the girl was disheveled and dirty, her torn clothing was well-made from expensive materials. Unlike Elizabeth, who wore sturdy half-boots, the girl was wearing slippers which were rather the worse for wear. She had a gold chain at her neck and a delicate gold bracelet on her left wrist. She was wearing a man's frock coat over her own pelisse. Curious circumstances indeed, but Elizabeth said nothing, fearing to frighten the girl away - she looked so very lost.

Of course those surreptitious glances were also reciprocated. The girl contemplated her rescuer, a petite brunette with curly hair, dark, sparkling eyes and a warm smile. Her clothes were practical, not in the first stare of fashion certainly, but not dowdy. She rather decided she liked her guide, but felt reluctant, nonetheless, to trust her completely. Somehow she knew instinctively, in spite of her confusion, that she had learned during her young life that people were not to be trusted.

 _Two nights ago._

 _She was deliciously happy, full of love and expectations._ _George loved her!_ _It was a shame that George and her brother had drifted apart, but Georgiana was confident that when Fitzwilliam saw how happy she was and how tenderly and respectfully George treated her, the two men she loved most would reconcile._

 _Her only reservations were regarding the elopement._ _It was very romantic, but not at all proper and she had been raised to be a very proper young lady._ _But, George had insisted it was the best way, because otherwise Fitzwilliam would make them wait until she was of age and that was six years away!_ _She could not bear it, truly she could not._ _So she smothered her conscience with happy daydreams reminding herself how proper George had been._ _He had kissed her hand – several times – but never exceeded that, not even when they had been left unchaperoned by Mrs Younge, her companion._ _He was trustworthy - her rosy future shone brightly before her in her mind's eye._

 _They were staying at the Black Horse Inn in _shire; Georgiana had retired for the night._ _Finding that the fire in her room was rather low, and hearing, she thought, a maid in the hallway, she stepped to her door to ask for an additional bedcover._ _The "maid" was Mrs Younge who, carrying a bottle of brandy, was entering George's room down the hall._ _Shocked, bewildered, and unable to do otherwise, Georgiana stepped quietly after her and shamelessly eavesdropped at George's door._

 _With her head pounding and her heart breaking, Georgiana learned the truth of George Wickham and his paramour, Mrs Younge._ _She returned to her room, dressed as hurriedly as she could in the one dress she could manage on her own._ _Determined to fly to her brother as quickly as possible, she stuffed her valuables in her reticule and a minimum of necessities in a bandbox._ _With her heart in her mouth, she stepped into the hallway intending to find the servants' staircase._ _To her horror, George's door opened and she could hear Mrs Younge and George laughing just within._ _Turning the opposite way in desperation, Georgiana hastily knocked on the neighboring door and then, finding it unlocked, simply thrust herself into the room._ _She turned quickly, threw the bolt to the door, and stood shaking with her forehead resting on the door frame._

 _"_ _May I help you in some way?"_ _A very polite voice from a nicely dressed young man set Georgiana's heart to racing still faster._

 _"_ _I – I - ._ _May I hide here, please?"_

 _Her rescuer stared at the unlikely vision before him, then suggested she sit down and explain things to him._ _At that moment, however, someone began pounding on the door._

 _Georgiana looked at the young man in fear._ _"_ _Please, sir!_ _I beg of you._ _Do not give me up!" she whispered hoarsely._

 _Her rescuer calmly led her to the wardrobe and invited her to hide within._ _The pounding on the door increased and someone began to rattle the latch._

 _"_ _Hold on there!_ _What sort of inn is this?"_ _The young man strode to the door, unbolting it and swinging it open with some force, demanded, "Who the devil are you?!"_

 _Mrs Younge and Wickham stood there hesitating only briefly before explaining that they were looking for a girl, her ward._ _The girl was unstable, they said, and being taken to the country for a rest._ _Finally, if he, the young man, knew anything about her, he should let them know immediately._

 _"_ _Tell me again._ _Who is this girl?"_

 _"_ _We told you._ _Our ward," Wickham answered impatiently._

 _"_ _Your_ _ward?_ _I thought you said it was_ _her_ _ward."_

 _"_ _She is the ward of us both!_ _Have you seen her?"_

 _The young man rubbed his nose._ _"_ _How old is she?_ _What does she look like?"_

 _"_ _Fifteen."_

 _"_ _Oh, is she pretty?"_

 _Wickham all but snarled his response, "What difference does that make?"_

 _The young man considered._ _"_ _Well, I daresay I would have been more likely to notice her if she was pretty, but she sounds like part of the infantry._ _How did you come to lose her?"_

 _"_ _We did not_ _lose_ _her!_ _She ran away!"_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Because she's unstable!"_

 _"_ _You probably should not have left her alone then._ _You never did say if she was pretty."_ _The young man gazed at his interlocutors with guileless blue eyes and a rather vacant expression._

 _Wickham began to exhibit considerable temper at this point._ _Responding, however, to Mrs Younge's pressure on his arm, he quietly asked again if the girl had been seen._ _Receiving a bland and confused stare, the two said thank you just the same and turned away._ _As the door once again closed against the pair in the hall, Wickham said with exasperation, "And that is no doubt someone's son and heir!"_

 _The son and heir tiptoed quietly to the wardrobe and opening the door suggested to Georgiana that they speak very softly in case her pursuers were listening at the door._ _Georgiana nodded, then dissolved into silent tears._

 **The Bennets give aid to Georgiana.**

As Elizabeth approached Longbourn with her new charge, she again brought up the problem about her name. "We must have something to call you, after all."

The girl suggested "Miss Jones."

"Oh, no. Our apothecary is Mr Jones. That might attract awkward questions."

"Miss Smith?"

"All right. Do you think a Christian name might be useful?"

"Jane?"

"My sister's name is Jane!"

"Mary, then."

Chuckling, Elizabeth negated that idea as well. "My next sister is Mary. Then come Catherine, called Kitty, and Lydia. There are five of us. No brothers."

"How lovely it must be to have sisters!"

"Perhaps you do," replied Elizabeth, giving her a quick look and thinking hard on "Miss Smith's" reply.

"Um, yes. . .perhaps I do. Do you not you think I would remember them?" She looked at her feet. "I think Anne would be a nice name, don't you? Anna."

"'Anna Smith' it is." Elizabeth gave her a bright smile and squeezed her arm. "Please don't worry about anything for the time being. Let us get you fed and warmed and bathed and rested in a proper bed. Much as I have loved my secret nook over the years, I have not tried to sleep in it since I was about nine years! Did you actually sleep?"

Anna smiled ruefully. "It _was_ a trifle uncomfortable, but I slept some, I am sure. The blanket helped, though, and I was well-hidden behind the ferns." A frisson of fear flickered across her face.

Elizabeth squeezed her arm again gently. "You are safe now. No one will be able to get at you or bother you or worry you. I promise."

The girls approached the manor house. The mist had burnt off, but the dew had not. Anna's slippers were wet through. Elizabeth took her through the scullery entrance knowing that while most of her family undoubtedly slept, the servants were up and busy. Calling for Mrs Hill and Cook to help her, she set in motion a bath, some breakfast and some clothing. Jane unwittingly donated a dress. Lydia was taller and closer to Anna's height, but Elizabeth knew better than to expect discreet or generous help from Lydia.

She left Anna to the staff's sympathetic ministrations. Then, carefully carrying a tray laden with coffee and muffins, Elizabeth knocked on the door of her father's bookroom. Entering, she curtseyed, "Good morning, Papa." Pausing slightly and then painting a bright smile on her face, "I'm afraid, Papa, I come bearing some trouble with your morning coffee."

Mr Bennet scowled and sighed. "Indeed, my dear? What kind of trouble have you managed to find on your morning ramble today? Another mouth to feed, no doubt - canine or feline?" He viewed her with narrowed eyes. Elizabeth's finds tended to be reasonably simple to work out – usually a stray cat or dog – and once a goat. They never did discover the owner of the goat, so "Erasmus" was settled at the home farm and followed Elizabeth around whenever she visited it.

Fortunately Mr Bennet failed to disguise the twinkle in his eye, which gave Elizabeth the courage to reply with a sheepish grin, "As a matter of fact, it _is_ another mouth to feed, Papa – two-legged though."

"Oh, Lizzy! Please do _not_ tell me you've discovered yet another urchin! We simply do not have a place for one more. The child will have to go on the parish."

Elizabeth quickly disabused him of that idea and succinctly explained her morning's adventures to an astonished Mr Bennet.

"She does not remember who she is?!"

"To be honest, I am not entirely sure." Elizabeth hesitated. "She _says_ she does not remember. When I woke her she was undeniably confused by her surroundings, but I am not certain she has forgotten her name. On the other hand, I am _inclined_ to believe her. She clearly comes from the ranks of 'quality' and _was_ sleeping in a hole in the ground. I _am_ sure she's genuinely terrified of something - or someone. Why else should she have ended up hiding in my cave? She was wearing a well-made gentleman's frock coat with a tailor's mark indicating the gentleman's initials are 'WRTB.' Ought we to consult with the magistrate?"

Mr Bennet pursed his lips as he considered the situation. He wanted to ponder at length on his response. It depended on why the girl was lost and how she had become injured. If she was gently born, as Elizabeth had determined, it would do well to move slowly and not expose her to society before she could be restored to her family. Although Mr Bennet was admittedly an indolent sort of father, he did appreciate the value of a young woman's reputation. Having effectively taken "Anna Smith" under his protection felt honor bound to do his best for her.

"Bring her to meet me after she has been able to rest. Let us not burden her with questions for now. Let her begin to feel safe with us before we attempt to delve more deeply. We will need to call in the apothecary to look at her injuries." He sighed. "Your mama may be a problem."

Elizabeth answered his sigh with one of her own. "Yes."

In the meanwhile, Anna was sinking into the pleasure of a hot bath, although, she could not really relax. _How on earth had she got here?_ _Where did she belong?_ Elizabeth seemed very sympathetic, as did Cook and Mrs Hill. She was obviously not local. Her head hurt terribly and she felt vaguely dizzy. Washing her hair she found a lump on the back of her head and she had bruises on her arm. _Had she been in an accident?_ Her clothes were both torn and dirty. _Sleeping in a cave!_ _Why?_ _There was some danger._ It was the only thing she was sure of. _If only she could remember_ . . .

 _Georgiana had no idea how very fortunate she was when she pushed her way into her neighbor's room._ _Very easily her situation with George Wickham could have turned equally dreadful had she encountered a rake or scoundrel._ _Instead her astonished rescuer was a young man of impeccable breeding and upright morals._ _When they decided that it was safe again to talk, Georgiana explained that she had been "kidnapped" by her companion with the help of a friend._ _She, herself, had thought only that they were taking a trip, but had overheard the two of them as they plotted for her ransom._ _That was not a complete lie because what she had overheard was a discussion of what they planned to do if she should get cold feet; Wickham had no intention of letting her change her mind._ _Somewhat belatedly sensitive to the scandal of her actions, she left out the fact that she had left her home willingly on a romantic flight to the border._

 _Her neighbor introduced himself as Robert Benedict and asked her what she needed or wanted most._ _She explained that she needed to get home to her brother._ _She did not give him her name, a_ _faux pas_ _he politely overlooked sensing that there was more to her story than she was willing to reveal._ _Although he appeared to be a naïve and simple young man, he was in fact a first class university scholar._ _Rather than question his frightened guest further, he focused his attention on how they were to return her to her brother._ _He, himself, was traveling by stage for a quick trip to see his family before returning to university for his last year._ _Having been rather extravagant during his holiday, he was reduced to traveling by public conveyance._ _Would she be willing to do the same?_ _That was no problem, but boarding the stage at the Black Horse Inn was impossible if Wickham and Mrs Younge were lingering in hopes of seeing her._

 _Besides being well-dressed and well-bred, Benedict was also quick thinking and practical._ _"_ _Wait here._ _Bolt the door behind me._ _I'll tap three times and then three times again when I return."_

 _Some quarter hour later, he returned with the happy news that they could ride from the back of the inn with a carter, then pick up the stage again at the carter's destination._ _The carter's wagon was uncomfortable and slow._ _They did not reach his destination until morning by which point Georgiana was exhausted in both body and spirit._ _Fortunately Benedict was quite solicitous of her comfort._ _When they reached the staging inn, he suggested that they could wait safely there for her brother to come fetch her._ _Georgiana resisted the idea._ _She still did not feel safe from her erstwhile lover._ _Moreover, she could not feel that a public reunion would be pleasing to her brother under the circumstances and would prefer to meet him in London at Darcy House._ _Benedict thought she was misguided, but acquiesced to her wishes._ _He ordered breakfast and commandeered a private parlor where Georgiana could rest until the stage arrived._ _While she rested, he busied himself with buying tickets for the stage and enjoying the company of those in the public rooms._

 _Never having traveled on a public conveyance, Georgiana did not find her first experience remotely pleasant._ _She was squeezed between a rotund tradesman and his equally plump, wheezing wife._ _Across from them sat – well, it must be three sisters - each matron more formidable than the next and each eyeing her suspiciously._ _Disapproval fairly radiated from them._ _Georgiana felt her situation strongly._ _A young girl apparently traveling alone on the public stage and with so little luggage!_ _In fact, Benedict had purchased their tickets as brother and sister._ _He elected to ride on the roof for the inside tickets all but one had been sold._ _She insisted on paying the difference in their tickets, but he would not have it, saying that he had never before had an excuse for riding up top and it would certainly be his pleasure._

 _All might have been well had most of the top riders not been drinking and insisting on tooling the coach themselves._ _Predictably the coach ended in a ditch._ _Tumbling to the floor, she found herself buried under numerous strangers' bodies._ _Amid screeching, bad language (from the tradesman) and wailing, Georgiana found herself shaken, her dress slightly torn and her straw bonnet crumpled._ _Benedict suffered a severely wrenched and sprained leg._ _She went to him immediately, full of tears and expressions of guilt and regret._ _He cheerfully told her that it was no worse than he might get engaged in sports at university and thank goodness at least his leg was not broken._ _He tied up his calf with his cravat and declared himself practically as good as new._ _Georgiana smiled at his cheerful kindliness, obviously meant to ease her conscience._

 _The coachman released the horses from their traces and prepared to walk to the closest town for help accompanied by those willing passengers who were fit for the walk._ _The three disapproving sisters, the tradesman and his spouse, and, of course, Georgiana and Benedict remained._ _Georgiana would much rather have walked on as well, but could hardly leave her injured benefactor._ _They sat next to each other on a low stone wall talking quietly._ _Her companion could see that she was uncomfortable remaining behind, exposed on the road as they were, but for her to leave with the drunken passengers had been clearly out of the question._ _They sat for a while watching the sunlight fade._ _Benedict suddenly announced, "I think I shall call you 'Buttercup.'"_ _This so surprised Georgiana he explained, "For your golden tresses and yellow bonnet."_ _She responded with her first genuine smile since she learned the truth about her dishonest lover._

 _As they sat next to each other chatting quietly about inconsequential things, Georgiana anxiously watched the road._ _Although he was in his final year at university, Benedict considered himself a man of the world rather than the callow young fellow he was._ _His chivalric deeds served him creditably and he was now well on his way to falling in love._ _He was entirely too polite to question Georgiana about her discomfort; at the same time he wanted terribly to be of assistance to this delicate and lovely creature in some fashion._ _The problem seemed to be resolved when a well-dressed man in a barouche came along and offered his services._ _Unable to take all the stranded passengers in his carriage, he recognized the quality of Georgiana and Benedict's clothing and saw how his "aid" might easily turn to profit._ _Subsequently, after some discussion, he offered passage to the injured young fellow and his lovely sister, and Georgiana's bandbox and Benedict's luggage were transferred to the barouche as the two young people climbed aboard._

 _The driver had mentioned the name of a nearby town._ _It was off the main road, he said, but would get them quickly to a surgeon to attend Benedict's injuries._ _Georgiana hardly knew where she was, only that she was not at home._ _Benedict, on the other hand, seemed to think it a logical plan and agreed to the destination._ _The driver, a jovial sort, introduced himself as Horace Stalcup and chatted about one thing after the other despite receiving rather lackluster responses from his young passengers._ _After a time he drew the carriage to a halt at the side of the road declaring something was amiss with one of the horses._ _He climbed down to investigate and suggested that they stretch their legs for a few minutes._ _Georgiana and Benedict followed his counsel._ _A stream paralleling the road offered them the opportunity to quench their thirst and clean up a bit._ _While they were gingerly making their way, they heard the barouche suddenly moving off._ _Shouts of dismay did not avail them._ _Running after their luggage was quite impossible._

 _"_ _I am certainly a failure at protecting you!" Benedict uttered in abject frustration._

 _Georgiana begged him not to think so meanly of himself._ _He could hardly have done more with an injured leg._ _Moreover, she was genuinely glad of his company._ _She still had her reticule and a little money, perhaps they could pay the next passing driver to take them to a nearby inn or village._ _Benedict perked up._ _With the confidence and optimism of youth, he declared, "I have a guinea or two in my pocket as well._ _We shall do!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Three things could be said of Mrs Bennet. First and foremost, she was an anxious and nerve-ridden Matchmaking Mama. She had five daughters and her husband's estate was entailed to a distant cousin. Secondly, she was a justifiably proud hostess who "laid the best table in Hertfordshire." She reveled in entertaining her neighbors and friends. Thirdly, she had an undeniably kind heart. One reason her neighbors were so tolerant of her often vulgar manners and her displays of nerves was that they knew Fanny Bennet could reliably be turned to – for soup, for sympathy, and for help. Longbourn regularly took in orphans, whenever possible, to keep them from going on the parish. She had an especially tender heart toward young boys (she had buried two sons in their infancy). She had also, with Mrs Hill's assistance, trained any number of young girls for service. She was, in fact, at her best when caring for the hurting and forgetting her own nerves. But nerves she most definitely enjoyed.

Fanny Bennet's all-encompassing fear was the menace of spinsterhood for her five daughters. With her husband's estate entailed away from the female line, in her mind the threat of poverty (lived out in the hedgerows) loomed over them like a constant specter. Her daughters' dowries were almost nonexistent. It is possible to understand why in such circumstances her common sense was frequently overridden by her well-exercised nerves. For this reason, the abiding impression she made on those who knew her well was being tirelessly focused on finding husbands for her daughters and gleaning village gossip. With potential husbands thin on the ground, the village matrons were completely in sympathy with her. After all, she was their competition.

Despite the best efforts he put forth and severely limited by his own phlegmatic nature, Mr Bennet had never been able to curb his wife's excesses. Knowing her good heart, he now simply turned a blind eye to her public behavior which offered him many opportunities to exercise his sardonic wit at her expense. Similarly he ignored the wildness, which he dismissed as silliness, of his two youngest daughters. He consoled himself that Jane and Elizabeth were undeniably a credit to his family. Mary was eccentric, certainly, but at least she was not noisy – except in practicing on the pianoforte and maybe her singing. Still, she did not flirt or laugh loudly in public. His challenge this particular morning was how to broach the subject of their unexpected guest with Mrs Bennet. A lifetime of experience told Mr Bennet that discretion was called for regarding "Anna Smith." He needed to engage his wife's kind heart and stave off any attacks of nerves. The dilemma was also how to curb her fiddlestick tongue which ran almost as fast as her Sister Phillips.' His household began to stir. An expected brisk knock announced his wife at his bookroom door.

"Enter, my dear."

"Mr Bennet! Mr Bennet! There is a strange young woman in my breakfast parlor!" Mrs Bennet was fluttering and wringing her hands. Her cap was askew, as it tended to be when she was flustered or upset.

Mr Bennet looked up lazily from his book. "Yes, my dear. Anna Smith. Elizabeth found her on her walk this morning. It seems she has been in an accident and has lost her memory."

"Another of Elizabeth's strays! That girl!" Mrs Bennet sat and stared at her husband. Then she huffed. "You _are_ joking me, sir. She obviously remembers her name!"

"No, no. She and Elizabeth made it up. For convenience, of course. I think, my dear, she needs your special loving care until we can restore her to her family."

Fanny Bennet hmmphed emphatically. "We don't know _anything_ of her. She could be a runaway. She could even be increasing and have been thrown out of her house!" Her agitation grew as she contemplated this new possibility.

"Indeed, my dear. All the more reason for Discretion on Our Part." He looked at her soberly over the top of his spectacles. His wife seemed to wilt before his eyes.

"Oh, my! Oh, my goodness! Yes, of course. It would be a most _undesirable_ association for our girls! _What_ might people think?"

"Exactly. She could, on the other hand, be the innocent victim of circumstances not of her making. Therefore, it is incumbent upon us to move slowly and with Christian Charity."

Mrs Bennet was not well educated and was frequently a foolish woman, but she was not a stupid one. She sat contemplating the situation. She had conflicting goals warring for a single solution. Certainly they must help this girl, but _not_ at the expense of her own daughters. All in all she would have preferred another goat! She could see plainly that Anna was an attractive girl and presumably had come from some wealth, therefore she was potential competition to her own offspring. At the same time, she was unlikely to be a permanent addition to the household. She tented her fingers.

"I think perhaps - mmm - yes, she could be a friend of my Sister Gardiner's family who needs some fresh country air. Or an orphan. An orphan is better, I think." She narrowed her eyes, thinking. "She does not look especially sickly." She smiled brightly in triumph. "Penniless, of course!"

Thus were Compassion and Motherly Wisdom combined.

Mr Bennet smiled. "Of course. Fanny, my dear, you never fail me."

 **New neighbors arrive in Meryton.**

The village of Meryton nestled complacently among the hills of Hertfordshire. It was not remarkably different from any other English village of its size. It boasted of the usual shops and a very handsome market cross from the 12th Century. Its inhabitants were neither more industrious, nor more virtuous, nor worse, than their countrymen. They distinguished themselves only by their natural preference for their own county. It was only to be expected for who does not prefer his own home the best?

Three days after Anna's unexpected arrival at Longbourn, the village underwent its own upwelling of excitement. Netherfield Park, a handsome property with a well-built manor house in the Palladian style, was let by a wealthy young man from the north, purportedly in possession of five thousand a year. Merchants looked forward to his custom, sportsmen to a new comrade, and the Matchmaking Mamas of the neighborhood to a possible son-in-law. Alas for those Mamas, Mr Charles Bingley, for that was his name, was the only bachelor in the party. The other gentleman in his party was his own brother-in-law. The two ladies were his sisters. They dressed unquestionably in the very height of fashion. All this singular information was garnered and disseminated in that mysterious manner somehow intrinsic to village life.

County society promptly went into action. Beginning with Sir William Lucas, a minor knight and former mayor of Meryton, the men of the neighborhood paid calls at Netherfield inviting their new neighbor to the social events of county living. Sir William made sure to invite the party to the upcoming assembly, and Mr Bingley happily responded in the affirmative. Invitations to shooting, hunting and card parties soon began to arrive as well. Mr Bingley happily determined that Hertfordshire was certainly a warm and welcoming place. He was looking forward to what its society offered for he was of an amiable and sociable nature. Neither his sisters, who looked down at everyone quite forgetting that their fortunes came from trade, nor his brother-in-law, who had more fashion than conversation, provided much in the way of agreeable company. His best friend, Fitzwilliam Darcy, was off at Ramsgate visiting his sister and was not expected to join them until October. Furthermore, he had noticed several becoming young ladies as they drove through the village on the way to his new manor. The upcoming assembly looked promising. He retired that night in a cheerful mood indeed.

Back at Longbourn, Anna had yielded to the warmth and love of the Bennet family. Accompanied by Elizabeth, she had had a long, sympathetic conversation with Mr Bennet. Newspapers and county gossip had yielded no suggestion to her identity. He was willing to give her sanctuary at least for a few days before doing anything "official." With her fears of some unnamed threat somewhat abated, she willingly let herself drift in this safe harbor.

The Bennets were certainly as lively as Elizabeth had promised. Lydia and Kitty, in truth, were rather a shock, but Jane was sweetness itself. Mary was quiet and remarkably sober at nineteen and somewhat given to solemn pronouncements on behavior and theology. Elizabeth, with merry smiles, watched over her, kept the others from asking too many questions and took on the responsibility of cheering her up. She and Jane found a couple of dresses for her to wear and a novel to borrow. As Anna had nothing that Lydia wanted to borrow and no conversation regarding beaux, the latter dismissed her as boring. Kitty predictably agreed. Neither had questioned her arrival or lack of luggage as their self-focus precluded any particular concern for others. Only Mr and Mrs Bennet, Elizabeth and Jane knew the full story of Elizabeth's most recent stray. It was thought best not to tell the younger girls anything other than Mrs Bennet's contrivance of the penniless orphan. Mr Jones, the apothecary, examined the bump on Anna's head and said in all probability her memory would come back as her injuries healed. Responding to her anxiety, he said it was most important not to try too hard, especially if her head was aching. His discretion was solicited regarding her presence at Longbourn and he complied amicably. Elizabeth in the meantime sent off a letter to her Aunt Gardiner to let her know they were using her name in vain and promising in future to tell her all she was able.

Mrs Bennet took Anna under her wing and established her in the old nursery. Elizabeth strongly suggested that a proper guest room be readied for her, but Mrs Bennet felt that might lead to more questions about their "guest." Anna declared that she herself would prefer to be a little removed from their accustomed activities in order to give herself time to heal and, hopefully, to remember who she was. So she was shortly ensconced in the nursery, which was clean and sunny and equipped with slightly worn furniture. The bed that had served for their long ago nursemaid was perfectly comfortable and presently occupied by a grey cat who looked up lazily at them with green eyes. Anna sat down on the bed and reached toward it, only to have it leap lightly into her lap. After giving Anna an inscrutable feline stare, it turned around once, curled up and closed its eyes.

Jane exclaimed, "Lady Jane only likes Elizabeth! She is one of her finds."

"You named her for your sister?"

"No, indeed, for Lady Jane Grey, of course." Elizabeth explained further, "I found her as quite a young thing. Some boys were first tormenting her, then planning to drown her in a pond because she has a lame front paw. I threw rocks at them to make them leave and brought the poor thing home. She turned out to be, in point of fact, a _superb_ mouser despite her handicap, and her kittens are highly sought after by our friends and neighbors. She is the only cat that is officially allowed in the house. Cook loves her."

Anna softly stroked Lady Jane's fur. In the days following, when she retreated to the comfort of the nursery, she was often found there in an ancient rocker with Lady Jane curled up on her lap purring contentedly.

On the day of the Bingleys' arrival, Mrs Bennet, accompanied by Kitty and Lydia, had been in Meryton with two purposes: to establish further her guest's _bona fides_ and, naturally, to hear the latest gossip. Learning of Mr Bingley's arrival, her excitement naturally threw the household into an uproar on their return. In excited tones, she demanded that Mr Bennet call upon Mr Bingley at once. Mr Bennet, unable to resist his dark angel, declared it would be a fool's errand and suggested that Mrs Bennet go instead with her daughters. There followed a lengthy and somewhat unkind conversation in which Mr Bennet teased his wife rather unmercifully. Before all could be resolved and Mrs Bennet once again restored to good humor by her husband's admission that he had already called at Netherfield, Elizabeth had noticed Anna's sudden pallor. At the first opportunity she invited her to walk with her in the garden.

"Anna, you're frightened. What is it? Does the name 'Bingley' mean something to you? Do you know this family?"

Anna stammered that she did not know. It sounded familiar, but she was not sure if it was the name of a friend or in some way a threat. "It gave me chills when I heard it. I'm afraid to let him see me." Tears started in her eyes. "But I cannot tell you – I have no idea why!"

Jane and Elizabeth took a long, dismayed look at each other. Would that not throw Mama into an absolute uproar if Mr Bingley should turn out to be a rake or worse? Suddenly the upcoming assembly did not look so appealing. They decided immediately that they needed to have a council of war with Papa.

 **Darcy is shocked and horrified.**

In the meantime, Fitzwilliam Darcy, Georgiana's brother, was frantic with worry. He had driven into Ramsgate in the best of humors for he loved his sister and was anticipating happily spending time with her. The weather was mild and the ocean air was a welcome change from the sultry London heat. His first inkling that something was amiss was when he realized that the knocker was off the door of his sister's summer residence. Finally rousing the caretaker by pounding furiously on the door, he learned that the servants had been dismissed and the occupants had gone away. Gone? Yes, Miss and her lady companion and the gentleman had left in a carriage the day before. Where were they going? No one told their business to the likes of him.

Darcy had never suffered such mental turmoil or anguish. When his parents died, he had known great sorrow, but his world was still ordered. It still made sense. He had his duty to perform and his precious sister to love and protect. At first he stood in the empty foyer unable to think, to hear, even to breathe for all he knew. His mind simply refused to engage. Eventually he recalled himself sufficiently to send an urgent express to his Cousin Richard, a colonel in His Majesty's Army. Knowing Richard would be on his way as soon as possible he took a deep shuddering breath, forcing his beleaguered brain into further action.

By the next morning Colonel Fitzwilliam was beside him. Darcy was sitting in the dining room, unshaven, stone-faced, staring at a half-empty glass of brandy. Darcy was the master of Pemberley, a great estate in Derbyshire, and had been his own master since he was twenty-one. He was intelligent and accustomed to command. He guided the lives of hundreds of people. Today he was at a loss. Blinking, he croaked, "Richard, my God, she's gone! My dear girl is gone! I can hardly think what to do." The tears in his eyes threatened to spill over.

Providentially, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam had been trained to act in emergencies, to assess them and to develop strategies for handling them. He could see both the immediate picture and the distant ramifications. For this crisis to be resolved successfully they needed to accomplish two things: the safe return of Georgiana and the avoidance of scandal, if at all possible. Darcy understood perfectly well the importance of the second. Darcy's express had said Georgiana had gone off with Mrs Younge and a man. A scandal of this nature could - _would_ ruin Georgiana in the eyes of society. Even if this were a kidnapping instead of an apparent elopement, it was essential that Georgiana's name be kept out of the public eye. Yes, scandal needed to be avoided at almost any cost, but scandal be damned if it meant losing his sister!

"This is all my fault! I should have been with her. I should have checked that woman's references better. I should never have left her so much alone."

"Darcy," Richard rebuked him, "self-recrimination will get us nowhere. Indulge in a bout of flagellation after she is home if you must, but right now let us focus all our energies on getting her back!" His own face was frozen, his eyes hard. Emotions were a hindrance in a crisis.

"Yes, yes. . . . You are right." Darcy raked his fingers through his hair then scrubbed his face with his hands. He shook his head. "I'm sitting here in a stupor like some victim of apoplexy. You are the strategist. Tell me what we must do, what we _can_ do."

His cousin had anticipated him and introduced him to his fellow traveler, Josiah Taylor. He was a retired Bow Street runner and a man of discretion and considerable talent. The colonel had used Taylor on multiple occasions when men under his command had committed various indiscretions or gone away without His Majesty's express permission. The ex-runner asked Mr Darcy what, if anything, he had learned.

"My sister's companion's name is - was - ," Darcy closed his eyes, "is Mrs Sapphira Younge." He described her. "She has evidently been allowing a male visitor named George Wickham. . . ."

Startled, Richard barked, "Wickham!"

Darcy continued his report to the runner. "Yes, George Wickham has been allowed to visit my sister. He was not a stranger to my sister as he was our steward's son and lived for many years on our estate in Derbyshire. The neighbors here have mentioned how very charming he is. They assumed Wickham and my sister were courting." Darcy spoke in a flat tone, his face expressionless. "Assuming they were headed for Gretna Green, I have sent a footman and my valet to see what traces they could find of them. They have not yet reported back."

Richard sank heavily into a chair nearly as whey-faced as Darcy. In a low voice, he swore, "That blackguard! I will _personally_ kill him. But, oh my dear God. At the least we can be sure he means her no physical harm."

That thought was at least cold comfort until the first report came back that Wickham and Mrs Younge had been seen leaving the Black Horse Inn - alone. No one could remember seeing the young lady leave with them.

 _"_ _Horace Stalcup" drove about two miles farther down the road turning into a dark lane bordered by overgrown hedges that eventually led to a rather unsavory roadside inn._ _Patronized by a rather rough clientele, it looked run down and insalubrious._ _Entering the main room he was greeted by a trio of his compatriots who seemed to be expecting him._

 _"_ _How ye farin', Dickie?" asked one, coughing as he swilled his gin._

 _Horace, whose name was not "Dickie" either, smiled broadly as he related his rather easy pickings on the road._ _"_ _It was almost too easy._ _Embarrassin', you know._ _No finesse required._ _If I'd known I'd find you three, I'd have brought them along here._ _I dessay the both of 'em had gelt on them._ _Bound to."_ _He nodded to himself._ _"_ _Pampered young things."_

 _"_ _Where'd ye leave 'em?"_

 _"_ _About two miles north of here, at the side of the road._ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Shame to leave good pickin's."_

 _Learning that one mark was lame and the other a mere girl decided the trio._ _Snatching a lady's reticule required no skill, but what did it matter if there were valuables in it?_ _An injured fellow?_ _Too easy not to take advantage of._ _In truth, none of the trio was particularly attached to his professional honor._ _They set off nonchalantly making little to no effort to be stealthy._ _The road was usually deserted at night and tonight there was no moon, reducing potential traffic even further._ _If someone else had already rescued the couple, so be it._ _If not, well, it was a simple matter of numbers._

 _Discouraged and resigned, Benedict and Georgiana were sitting side by side on a stile not far from where they had been abandoned._ _They had a view of the road and were close enough that they could hear any approaching vehicles._ _So far none had come by._ _Benedict noticed that Georgiana had begun to shiver in the night air._ _He insisted that she wear his coat declaring that she had been robbed of her belongings._ _He could not bear it if she also took a chill, and he was himself extremely hearty so she need not worry for him._

 _Georgiana looked at him shyly, "Indeed, sir._ _I_ _shall_ _worry, for you are my kind rescuer and are only injured and likewise robbed on my account!"_

 _Benedict succumbed to a bout of bashfulness himself, mumbling gruffly that it was the only thing he could do as a gentleman, and never thought being a gentleman would be such a pleasure and a delight._ _He looked at her rather wistfully._ _Although he was not an intuitive young man by nature, he could easily see that his "maiden fair" had heavy sorrows in her heart._ _They sat together listening to frogs croaking near the stream._ _He was just thinking that perhaps he should reassure her that he would, of course, offer her his hand._ _They were certainly thoroughly compromised by all this time alone._ _Before he spoke, though, he heard voices._ _Rough, laughing voices._

 _Instantly obeying his protective male instincts, he turned urgently to Georgiana, "Buttercup!_ _You must hide!"_

 _Alarmed she began to question him._ _"_ _Why? What about you?"_

 _"_ _No time for talking!_ _Listen, Buttercup!_ _Run!_ _Hide!_ _You must!"_

 _Seeing the urgency in his eyes, she only whispered, "Where?"_

 _He indicated a nearby copse._ _Georgiana picked up her skirts and ran._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many thanks to all you who have followed, favorited and reviewed! This is my first effort at fan fiction - at any fiction - and I am encouraged to find so many willing to keep an eye out for my story.**

In Meryton, preparations for the upcoming assembly were carried out in a happy whirl. Drapers, milliners and modistes were delighting in the extra custom as the village denizens prepared to meet their fashionable new neighbors. The ladies, not surprisingly, made an especial effort. No less at Longbourn did pre-assembly activity flourish. Dresses received new ribbons and dancing slippers new shoe roses. The ladies naturally required fragrant baths and shampoos. To their mother's exasperation, Jane and Elizabeth, needless to say, were somewhat less enthusiastic than their youngest sisters in their preparations.

"Jane, Lizzy! We have not had young men with five thousand a year drop into the neighborhood on a regular basis – indeed, ever before! You _must_ put your best foot forward. You especially, Jane. You cannot be so beautiful for nothing! Well, Lydia, too. She is such a lively girl, he may fancy her. And, Lizzy - yes, you look quite well tonight. That's good. If only you were not so impertinent! Still you never know. . . ." Mrs Bennet trailed off as Jane and Elizabeth grinned mischievously at each other and shook their heads.

Elizabeth cocked her eyebrow, "It will be nice if he turns out to be a good man and not a Loathsome Villain with five thousand a year," she grinned, "the ill-gotten gains of years as a desperate and dangerous highwayman!"

They both laughed until Jane recalled them with a sobering thought, "He _is_ a stranger to us all, and we know nothing of him except that he is supposed to be wealthy and his name frightens Anna." The truth of that statement ended their laughter.

Although both sisters would have looked forward to the evening without reservations under usual circumstances, they were naturally apprehensive that the Bingleys would learn of Anna. She was definitely not attending the assembly in spite of Mrs Bennet's rather half-hearted suggestion that perhaps she might. What if Lydia or Kitty should mention her? Would it be better to tell them not to or to rely on their self-absorption to forget about their guest altogether? There was no reason to suppose anyone would suspect she was tucked away at Longbourn or that the Bingleys would inquire after her.

Georgiana helped the Bennet sisters into their assembly finery thinking wistfully how much fun it would have been if they had been her real sisters. Although she had no memory of it, she had, in fact, led a rather lonely life, tutored at home with only rare visits with cousins who were all much older than she. Finally the Bennet ladies were off to Meryton for their evening of gaiety. Left behind, Georgiana drifted to the pianoforte. She suddenly realized she missed playing. After playing several simple pieces, she began Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" pouring all her grief and anxiety into her music. When she finished, she sat at the piano weeping quietly. A handkerchief was pressed softly into her hand. Startled, she looked up to see a sympathetic Mr Bennet. "You are a very fine musician." When she smiled sadly, he added, "Come, my dear child. Have faith. It will all come out right."

As soon as he had gleaned all the information he could from the two cousins, especially with regard to the habits and character of George Wickham, Josiah Taylor headed for _shire and the Black Horse Inn. It was, in fact, a prosperous looking establishment – honest and forthright, and no doubt purveying "uncustomed" French brandy. As that was an almost universal practice since the war with Boney began, Taylor did not consider it a mark against the house.

He began his questions with the innkeeper and his wife. Wickham and Mrs Younge had left alone heading north, they thought. The young lady's room was paid for and no luggage left behind. They were adamant that the young lady had not departed through the main rooms during the public hours and that the following morning no doors or windows were unbolted. Since logically she must have left from the nether regions, Taylor asked permission to interview the staff. He would have done anyway, but asking permission nearly always brought better results. This led him to the housemaid; a description of Georgiana's clothing; that she was traveling with the young man from room twelve; then to her uncle, the carter; to the carter's destination and eventually to the coachman of the ill-fated coach. He learned the name Georgiana traveled under from the waybill - "Mary Benedict." With considerable perseverance he finally ascertained that the young lady and young gentleman had gone off in a private coach. Inquiring after the identity of the young man, he learned he was one Robert Benedict of King's College, Cambridge University.

Country assemblies have the advantage as well as the disadvantage of familiarity with one's friends and neighbors: a comfort for the shy and retiring, tedium for the livelier attendees. At this evening's assembly, the guests were dancing with their attention subconsciously on the entrance as if waiting for the people of fashion to arrive. When they did enter, fashionably late, Sir William Lucas stepped forward and greeted them cordially.

Mr Bingley was all the ladies of Meryton and Longbourn could wish for. He was above average in height with an open, pleasant countenance. He surveyed the room and its occupants with a congenial smile, then he promptly and correctly asked Sir William's daughter Charlotte for the next dance. After returning her to Lady Lucas, he immediately asked for an introduction to the Bennet ladies and charmingly requested Jane's hand for the following dance.

Jane, who normally was a popular and graceful dancer, was inexplicably nervous – inexplicable at least to Mrs Bennet. Jane was accustomed to being singled out for her beauty; she was _not_ used to dealing with possible villains. During their council of war, Papa had suggested they simply keep their wits about them. After all, there was no actual evidence that the Bingleys had harmed or intended to harm Anna or that they were the same Bingleys she feared. They were expressly forbidden to ask leading questions. He directed a telling glance particularly at Elizabeth. In the end, there had been no need to worry, for Mr Bingley never mentioned the Bennets' guest. Still Jane stammered and blushed at every word Mr Bingley uttered. Later, sitting next to Lizzy she confessed she had _never_ felt so awkward! She could not imagine what Mama would say. Elizabeth reassured her that nothing appeared out of the ordinary, and that she should simply relax. Mr Bingley next asked Elizabeth to dance and then again Jane. So all was not lost in Mrs Bennet's eyes.

The Bingley sisters, dressed in the finest style for a London ball rather than a country assembly, danced every dance, spoke rarely to their partners and seemed not to be enjoying themselves at all. Miss Caroline Bingley chose Jane for some particular conversation and a stroll about the room. Later she told her sister, Mrs Hurst, that a more buffle-headed country miss they could not hope to find. Of course she would be the one singled out by Charles! For his part, he seemed to think her inarticulate blushes "all that was charming." Returning to Netherfield later, the two sisters grumbled audibly of the boredom inherent in a country assembly and the interminable evening. Bingley did not bother to contradict them as a waste of effort and meditated instead on the beauty of his "angel." Mr Hurst snoozed in the corner of the carriage.

After several hours, which also seemed uncommonly long to Elizabeth and Jane, the Bennet ladies at last returned to Longbourn where all was quiet – or had been. Mrs Bennet immediately launched into a detailed account of the evening and everyone's ball dresses, driving Mr Bennet from the room in the process. "No more lace! No more ribbons! Have mercy!" It occurred neither to Mr Bennet nor to his rib that she might have been retaliating for his earlier teasing about not visiting Netherfield Park.

When the girls filed upstairs to their bedrooms, Anna was there to hear all about the ball. She asked about their new neighbors with a questioning glance to Elizabeth. A reassuring nod gave her some relief. She then settled in for a welcome description of the gowns, the dances, and their partners. Once Kitty and Lydia had gone off to their room and Mary, yawning, said good-night, the three girls headed to the nursery for a long, quiet chat. Lady Jane graciously chaired the meeting.

Neither Jane nor Elizabeth could identify in Mr Bingley the slightest sign of poor behavior. His manners were pleasant and charming. Jane, who never thought ill of anyone, even thought that Miss Bingley was quite nice. Elizabeth differed in her assessment. Jane found herself wondering aloud why Mr Bingley should have so quickly asked her to dance. Was that not suspicious?

Elizabeth answered with a patient smile, "Because you are beautiful, Jane dear."

"And he asked Mama's permission to call at Longbourn!"

Elizabeth closed her eyes in thought. "It might be a good opportunity for Anna to get a surreptitious look at him!"

Anna asked if Miss Bingley was tall with dark hair. Being answered in the affirmative, she said, "I am sure I do not trust her. I do not know why, but maybe if I see Mr Bingley it will come to me." She shivered and her head began to ache so abominably that Jane and Elizabeth insisted she go to bed and think about it tomorrow. They tucked her in and left her in the competent charge of Lady Jane, who stood guard duty by curling up at the foot of the bed and promptly falling asleep.

 **Georgiana remembers.**

At breakfast the morning after the ball, Anna was the only one who seemed to have spent the evening before in dissipation. She still had a slight headache and dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. A walk in the fresh air was called for, but the day hovered between a drizzle and a downpour. When Mrs Bennet began to fret that Mr Bingley might not call after all, Anna's alarm sent her scuttling up to the nursery. Jane and Elizabeth followed her as soon as practicable and found her lying on the bed with Lady Jane purring next to her.

In order to alleviate Anna's anxiety, Jane began teasing Elizabeth about Jack Goulding. He had stationed himself near Elizabeth at the ball, but spoke only to his friends. Jane hinted that Jack and Elizabeth had a running quarrel because in fact they liked each other. Elizabeth responded with an indignant huff.

"Perhaps," suggested Jane slyly, "we should follow the Bard's plan and have friends casually explain within the hearing of each that the other is suffering from unrequited love!"

Elizabeth laughed merrily. "Am I to be Beatrice to his Benedick then? We have been squabbling happily since we were both in leading strings. Jack Goulding is practically a brother!"

Anna looked up suddenly. "What did you say?"

"Jack Goulding is practically a brother."

"No, no … Beatrice to his Benedick. . .Benedict!"

Like a dam that finally ruptures, all her nightmarish memories, concealed from her consciousness, came flooding in. "I remember!"

 _Georgiana ran. Heart pounding and with tears in her eyes she hid in the nearby copse. Benedict had looked so – fierce! He was so insistent! She could hear the men coming down the road singing drunkenly. Sudden quiet marked their arrival and obvious approach to Benedict. She could not make out all the words. Benedict spoke quietly, the men roughly. There was a noisy scuffle – then silence._

 _One of the men told the others to "check 'is pockets, look for 'is purse." The men seemed unhappy with their "pickin's" and searched the nearby ground for some sign of the girl. They were not inclined to put much effort into it, however, as one of them pointed out that the fellow looked bad and had not stirred at all. "Mebbe we should 'op it." They turned back up the road toward Stalcup and the inn. They were no longer singing._

 _After what felt like forever, Georgiana timorously came out of her hiding place and went back to the road. To her absolute horror, Benedict lay on the ground, white-faced, unmoving and bleeding from a head wound. She was engulfed by a cold chill. Her wonderful, kind benefactor – dead! She was as good as a murderess! They should have stayed at the inn as Benedict suggested. Inhaling great gulps of air, she began to cry. Dear kindhearted Benedict! She would never forgive herself! Aware suddenly of fresh noises from the road, she turned without hesitation and ran. She had no idea where she ran, she had no destination in mind. She fell more than once, tumbled into a gully and tore her dress again. She could barely see for her tears. Night sounds on all sides frightened her. Eventually she stumbled onto a small cave hidden behind a bed of ferns. It even held a blanket. Exhausted, head pounding, she wrapped herself in the blanket and eventually cried herself to sleep in this opportune hiding place._

Jane and Elizabeth looked at her expectantly. Georgiana was aghast.

"I – I – remember." She looked down at her feet.

"Are you going to tell us?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"I am not sure I should. I do not deserve your kindness. I should simply leave. You will not want to know me. It is all so horrible. And all my fault!"

"You do know you will have to cope with it eventually – in one fashion or another." Elizabeth kept her gaze steadily on the girl.

"Yes, I know." Georgiana looked so profoundly sad, tears brimming in her eyes. She sat, wringing her hands in indecision. "Well – um," she took a deep breath, "I ran away from my home, I eloped. . .sort of. I mean. . .I changed my mind, and then ran away from George when I found out he was just after my money!"

Elizabeth sighed, and putting her arms around her, said she should think about how happy Anna's family would be to have her home again, that they must be beside themselves with worry. Georgiana nodded, but did not seem happy contemplating her home. She told them her real name was Georgiana Darcy.

Jane picked up the questions. She asked hesitantly, "Are you increasing?"

Georgiana's head shot up. "No! Oh, my God, no!"

Jane patted her hand. "But, something rather terrible has driven you from seeking your home. Is someone there cruel to you?"

Dear Jane. Hardened criminals would have difficulty resisting Jane's gentle interrogation. Georgiana broke down and sobbed. When she was finally reduced to an occasional hiccough, she told the sisters her tale again but with all its tawdry details, first about the elopement with Wickham and then her escape with Benedict, how he had saved her life and lost his own.

Horror at Benedict's death and indignation at Wickham's behavior briefly threatened to silence Elizabeth altogether. Why Georgiana was no older than Lydia! Her brother undoubtedly had not hired a respectable companion. He certainly carried some of the blame himself! Jane quietly told Georgiana that she must write her brother, emphasizing how very anxious and worried he must be. Georgiana was ashamed both of her elopement and her lack of trust in Fitzwilliam. All the same, she was sure Fitzwilliam would always look at her as a murderess. She could not bear to see sorrow and blame in her brother's eyes. Jane looked pleadingly at Georgiana, who simply cried harder, shaking her head and insisting she could never go home again. She could never face her brother.

She was making herself quite ill. She wished she could go back to forgetting. Poor Benedict! Her valiant protector. And it was all because she was a foolish, romantic girl. She could never do sufficient penance!

The sisters looked at each other, uncertain about what to do with this impasse. As Georgiana explained that the Bingleys were friends of her brother, her safe residence at Longbourn was also in jeopardy. Elizabeth wanted to consult with her father, but Georgiana begged her to say nothing. She threatened to run away again. She wanted to find a way to avoid the Bingleys and to find a way to support herself. Despite knowing that the only practicable solution was for Georgiana to go home to her brother, Elizabeth and Jane promised to wait for two days before telling their father. Georgiana, on her part, promised not to run away in that time.

Josiah Taylor's efforts led him from a fact to an inference and subsequently to another hard fact. Learning that Benedict had not turned up at the beginning of term, but was reportedly at home recovering from a coaching accident, Taylor sent an express to Darcy and Fitzwilliam at Darcy House in London. He explained that the young man was the last one to be seen in Miss Darcy's company and that considering that he turned out to be Viscount Wreyford, he thought Darcy and the Colonel might be more effective interrogators.

The cousins headed immediately to Wreyford Manor in the north. The manor house was Elizabethan with modern additions and set in an extensive park. The surrounding lands looked well-tended and prosperous. Benedict himself was more than delighted to meet with any strangers since convalescence under his mother's benign regime was beginning to wear on him. When he learned of the purpose of the visit, however, he promptly sobered.

"I am afraid I cannot be much help to you, but I will tell you all I know. Dear Buttercup! I have tried my best to find her, but no luck. I have not the least idea where she can be!"

At Darcy and Fitzwilliam's stunned expressions, Benedict related in detail his adventures with Miss Darcy from her seeking sanctuary in his room at the inn and their journey by wagon and coach. He had tried to convince her to wait at the staging inn until her brother could come, but she was so insistent on leaving that he bought them tickets on the next stage. He explained about his riding up top and how during the accident he hurt his leg rather badly, being unable to walk very fast or to any great distance. He admitted that he did not know her name as she was reluctant to give it and how he had called her "Buttercup." It had been obvious that she was very nervous staying at the site of the accident but had been unwilling to leave him, her benefactor, as she called him. He went on to describe their accepting a ride from Horace Stalcup and the subsequent loss of their luggage. While they sat waiting for any help that might come along, they had heard the sounds of the approaching roughs.

"I instantly knew that they meant no good. I am pretty handy with my fists, but it sounded like a number of fellows and I was sure Buttercup would be in danger from them. I told her to run and hide. At first she was reluctant, but I insisted and she ran to hide in a nearby copse."

When the trio of roughs arrived, they asked where the young lady was. He professed himself innocent of any such knowledge. The following fracas did not last long as one of the roughs carried a club and he was laid out cold in no time. When he woke two days later in a surgery in a nearby country town, his pockets were empty, his watch and fobs were gone and Buttercup was nowhere to be found. He had apparently been dropped off by a Good Samaritan. As soon as his family came to fetch him, he insisted that they search the area by the stile, but they never found any sign of the girl.

"I pray to God she has not fallen into the hands of those roughs!" To Darcy he said, "Believe me, sir, I have not harmed your sister and I am more than willing to offer my hand to her in marriage. We _were_ alone for rather a while. And in the meantime you may, of course, be assured of my discretion."

"Thank you, Lord Wreyford, for your consideration," Darcy answered bleakly. "I can only hope that it will not be long before we need address the issue."

"Not at all. I am praying she is safe."

The most useful information that they learned, and it was little enough, was that the attack had happened in Hertfordshire. Josiah Taylor was dispatched to the neighborhood of the dust-up to see if he could find a trace of Horace Stalcup or the three roughs. Darcy and Fitzwilliam turned with heavy hearts back toward London.

While he was admittedly not the most engaged or observant of fathers, Mr Bennet could see that something was definitely upsetting Anna, Elizabeth and Jane. Anna looked frightened, and Elizabeth and Jane were worried. He tried the direct approach with Elizabeth.

"What is it, my dear? Even I can see plainly that something has happened!"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I have given Ge-Anna my promise to say nothing, Papa."

"Ah, has Ge-Anna remembered who she is?" Elizabeth avoided looking at him. "Lizzy?"

"I promised, Papa! We said we would say nothing for forty-eight hours."

Mr Bennet gave Elizabeth a stern look. "Very well. Send Ge-Anna to me."

Although naturally reticent from shyness, Georgiana was not made for secrets, so in the end once again she related her miserable tale. Like Jane and Elizabeth, Mr Bennet asked if her brother would be so cruel as not to take her back.

"Oh, you must not think badly of him! He is very, very good – honest and kind. And he does not make such horrible mistakes!"

Mr Bennet neatly poked a hole in her logic. "A good, kind and honest brother would also be a compassionate brother and would take his sister back without a qualm. And, I promise you he has made many mistakes in his life. He is no doubt blaming himself right now for your disappearance. He is probably getting no sleep, not eating properly. The longer you wait, the more heartbreak you are causing him."

Georgiana nodded miserably. "That's what Jane and Elizabeth said," she whispered.

Mr Bennet's lowered brow suggested his displeasure at not having been told. Georgiana explained that she had begged them not to tell Mr Bennet and that his daughters had given her only forty-eight hours to find a solution before they would take the problem to him.

"That was very wrong of you, sweet girl." He closed his eyes briefly. "You've asked them to do something improper in the name of friendship. Why must you postpone your decision?"

She explained that she knew the Bingleys and that it complicated things enormously. What she had done was disgraceful. She knew she could in fact find shelter with the Bingleys, but she did not think she could trust her disgrace not to come out.

"Mr Bingley would be fine, but I do not trust his sisters. Miss Bingley especially is. . ." And, certainly her disgrace would reflect on her family. "My family take great pride in our name."

She exhaled. She thought it would be better to get a job in a shop or as a companion, but the truth was she was now afraid of leaving and being alone again in a new place.

Mr Bennet gave her a solemn look. "I would take you to London myself if you were sure that your brother would be there. Unfortunately, I so seldom go to London it would surely excite the interest of the neighbors and that we cannot have." He then imposed a discipline on her that he never exercised with his unruly younger daughters. "You know what you must do. Postponement will only make it worse. It will only add disgrace to your name if you refuse to face the consequences of your actions."

Georgiana bowed her head. "I will write my brother."

He nodded his approval and smiled at her. "Tell him where you are and that you are safe. Explain to him that the Bingleys live nearby. All other explanations can wait until he is here."

Georgiana nodded.

 **Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam arrive at Longbourn.**

It was two days before they saw Georgiana's fearsome brother. An express had come the day after Georgiana's own express letter was sent saying to expect to see him the following day. Georgiana was distraught and nervous with the waiting and sought reassurance repeatedly from Jane and Elizabeth. Mr Bennet had wisely suggested that Mrs Bennet take Mary, Kitty and Lydia to visit their Aunt Phillips in order to limit the uproar and potential gossip that would surely be triggered should they witness the Darcys' reunion. Shortly before noon a plain, closed carriage unmarked by any family crest arrived at Longbourn and debouched a tall, handsome gentleman accompanied by a second gentleman with a military bearing. They asked to see Mr Bennet.

Introducing himself and his cousin, Darcy said, "Sir, I understand my sister is residing here with you. She is well?" He was rigid with anticipation.

"Indeed she is. She had taken a blow to the head, but it seems finally to be mending. I will take you to her. She is with my daughters Elizabeth and Jane."

Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam entered the drawing room where Georgiana stood nervously with Elizabeth's arm about her. Jane was seated discreetly in the corner. Darcy cried out hoarsely, "Georgiana!"

Their reunion displayed all the throes of emotion anyone would care to witness. Georgiana was crying from shame and remorse. Darcy's tears were from sheer relief and joy. He held her close, stroking her hair.

"My girl, my darling girl! You're safe! Thank God you are safe!"

There were no dry eyes in the room. Even the very military Colonel Fitzwilliam's were suspiciously moist. Inevitably, once Darcy's nerves were somewhat calmed again and he could think back over the situation, he began questioning Georgiana's actions – not regarding the elopement, which he seemed somehow to understand intuitively and to forgive absolutely, but why she had taken so long to let him know where she was. Why had she not stayed at the inn where the carter took her and waited for him there?

"Have you any idea how worried I was, how anxious? Richard, too, has been on tenterhooks. We have had almost no sleep from worrying about you. How could you be so selfish? I can scarcely believe it of you!" Georgiana had no trouble believing his words. Not only did he look worn and tired with circles under his eyes, his dark hair showed greying at the temples.

Anyone who has seen a devoted and loving mother gather her child to her bosom after a life threatening fright, then scold the child for frightening her, will understand why Darcy switched suddenly from grateful prayers for her restoration to him to angry accusations of selfishness. "Ten days, Georgiana. Ten days! Had you no pity on me?"

The colonel stepped forward with, "I say, Darcy. . . ."

Elizabeth, on the other hand, whose self-professed discernment of character failed her in this instance, rose like an avenging angel to Georgiana's defense. "How dare you, sir, treat your sister in such an abominable manner? She has been frightened and unhappy, frantic in her own right that she might bring disgrace on her family. I can see now why she was so reluctant to notify you! I would certainly have had second thoughts were I in her place!"

Darcy was shocked by the attack from this petite, blazing brunette. He ever after would say she reminded him of a small snapping dog. At the time, though, with his emotions running high, he snapped back. "If you were so concerned for her, why did you not notify me yourself?"

"Until four days ago, none of us, including your sister, knew her real name! What medieval methods of torture would you suggest we should have used on her to extract it?"

"You could have written four days ago!"

"No, sir, I could not. I had given my word to Georgiana to wait."

"Do you not think," Darcy continued through gritted teeth, "you ought to have notified her family anyway?"

Elizabeth blinked. Taking a deep breath she very quietly asked, "Do you suggest that I should have broken my word? Do you imagine that women have no honor, sir? Or, perhaps, you think that we lowly country folk have none."

Georgiana cried out, "Stop, please, stop!" Tears were streaming down her face.

Mr Bennet standing near the doorway gave Elizabeth a frown and a small shake of his head. She closed her eyes and took another slow, deep breath, but before calm was restored, a flash of grey leaped at Darcy. With a righteous yowl, Lady Jane embedded her claws in his thigh and clung. In shock, Georgiana's tears stopped. Jane and the colonel gasped. Elizabeth dashed forward to retrieve her cat apologizing for Lady Jane's behavior. Before Darcy could respond, she also apologized for her own.

"P-please forgive me as well. I am certain your words were the – the natural result of stress and worry. We, too, have been concerned for Georgiana, and I, for one, forgot myself completely. I humbly beg your pardon."

Darcy rubbed his temple bringing himself back under good regulation. He responded stiffly, "Not at all. I quite understand. I am exceedingly grateful that my sister was found by those who are so - protective of her." He shot a wary glance at Lady Jane.

He turned to Georgiana, "My sweet girl, I promise you, you can never do _anything_ that would lead me to abandon you or stop loving you. Never! You are my precious little sister. Always."

Georgiana, once again in tears, asked, "What about the disgrace I have brought on the family? What about Mr Benedict?"

"Do not bother yourself about that. We will consider that issue in due time. It is nothing to worry about now."

Utterly confused, she asked, "We will? It isn't?"

"No, Richard and I had a very civil conversation with him. He is a gentleman and is himself concerned for your wel. . . ."

"He's _alive_!?"

"Of course, dear."

Georgiana heard nothing after that. She fainted. Darcy scooped up Georgiana and laid her on the settee, while Jane ran for her mother's smelling salts. Colonel Fitzwilliam stood by with a somewhat bemused expression on his face.

Elizabeth repeated Georgiana's question. "He is alive?"

Not interested in anything at the moment other than restoring his sister to health, Darcy answered somewhat impatiently. "Yes! He took a great crack on his skull, but he is most certainly alive and chafing under his mother's care. He is bruised and still somewhat subject to headaches, but claims that he is improving daily. Why? Was there some question?"

"Georgiana thought he was dead! After the ruffians left, she went back to the road and found him laid out and unmoving. She has been in an agony of remorse that he was killed while protecting her!"

Darcy hung his head and groaned. At this point, Richard stepped forward and insisted, "Darcy, this is not your fault either! Georgie's mistake is Georgie's mistake, and you are not personally responsible for it. She is."

Darcy shook his head. "I need not have raised my voice to her."

Richard clapped Darcy on his shoulder. He turned and smiled at Jane as she brought in her mother's salts.

Naturally all these misunderstandings were eventually cleared up. Elizabeth's ire subsided. Comity was restored. Georgiana sat tucked into Darcy's arm. Even Lady Jane retreated to the window seat and began to groom herself. Jane ordered tea. Bit by bit, the entire tale of Georgiana's sojourn at Longbourn was told. Darcy scrutinized Elizabeth as she modestly disclaimed any particular virtue in the matter. In her eyes she had merely responded to events in the most logical way possible. What else could she have done? He liked her defense of his sister now that he could think more rationally. Besides, now he came to look at her he noticed that she was remarkably attractive. She had not the classic beauty of Miss Bennet, but there was a liveliness and intelligence about her, so different from the young ladies he met at balls and social functions in London. And spirit! What debutante would dare argue with him? To reprimand him?!

Colonel Fitzwilliam, on the other hand, once Georgiana was better, spent his time enjoying the company of Miss Bennet. He thanked her for her share in taking care of his young cousin, but Jane, like Elizabeth, dismissed his compliments saying that she, too, was only doing what was practical. And, besides, Georgiana was such a lovely girl. Fitzwilliam agreed, but insisted that Providence must have led his cousin to such an amiable family. Smiling, he accepted another cup of tea from Jane. She blushed.

Mr Bennet watched this scene with considerable interest. He congratulated himself for sending his wife and other daughters to Meryton. Mentally he shuddered to think of the noise and chaos had they also been present. Quite obviously both Jane and Elizabeth were capable of attracting the attentions of gentlemen without their mother's assistance or interference.

When at last Elizabeth and Georgiana had retired upstairs to collect the latter's few belongings, Darcy asked to speak with Mr Bennet in his library. "I cannot begin to tell you, sir, how exceedingly grateful I am for your kindness toward my sister. I am fully cognizant of the disaster it might have been had she fallen in with less discreet people."

Mr Bennet smiled. "I do have five daughters. I know well how important a young woman's reputation is – and how fragile. I extended only such aid as I would have wanted for my own children."

Acknowledging that, Darcy asked Mr Bennet to allow him to reimburse him for any costs which were incurred on her behalf. At this Mr Bennet stiffened, lowering his brow.

"Tell me, Mr Darcy, if the situation were reversed and you had taken similar care of Jane or Elizabeth, would you not be highly offended if I offered to pay you for your hospitality?"

Darcy closed his eyes and raked his fingers through his hair. "I apologize again, sir. This seems to be my day for ungentlemanly behavior. It is only that I. . . ."

With a quick shake of his head and a smile, Mr Bennet said, "Do not fret, sir. I understand." He poured Darcy a small brandy. "Here, take a bit of this. It will no doubt restore you more effectively than the tea my daughters served you."

Darcy grimaced self-consciously. "I believe that when I get home I shall sleep for a week. I do not think I have slept more than an hour at a time since she went missing. She is my only family – immediate family, I mean. I have some cousins, but Georgiana and I have been alone since our parents died." He looked earnestly at Mr Bennet. "You can see why I feel under such a great obligation to you!"

Mr Bennet was silent for some time looking at Mr Darcy. Finally, he cleared his throat, "I would never wish to take advantage of another gentleman in this situation. . . ."

Darcy raised an eyebrow, "But?"

Reluctantly he admitted, "Truth to tell, there _is_ a situation developing where I think I might be able to use your. . .assistance."

"Anything! Please tell me!"

Mr Bennet took off his spectacles and cleaned them with his handkerchief. "It is a little awkward and my family are unaware; however, my physician tells me that my heart is in a bad way and that I could die any time. My estate is entailed away from my daughters to a distant cousin who can, as my wife so frequently reminds me, 'turn them out to live in the hedgerows.'"

Darcy gave him a long, penetrating look. "You would like me to marry one of your daughters."

At that Mr Bennet blinked. "My good sir, not at all! I am as sincere in wishing my daughters good fortune as any parent, but my ambition does not include a connection with the Darcys of Derbyshire!" He chuckled. "No, indeed. The fact is that I have been in correspondence with my heir. He is coming to visit in a month or two. He is a clergyman, the son of a cousin who broke with the family years ago. I am afraid he is a fool. The clergyman, I mean.

"I am anticipating, from what he writes, that he plans, in his words, 'to make amends for the entail' by marrying one of my daughters. So you see, I have no immediate worry for my family. I daresay that Elizabeth will be his choice. She would be my choice for him. Jane is too soft and compliant to manage both him and the estate. Besides, as her mother often says, her beauty will no doubt garner a husband for her one of these days and she - her mother -would never allow it. Elizabeth, on the other hand, is made of tougher fiber. More to the point, she knows how to manage the estate. I have trained her to it for some time. She can keep things going if he will be willing to listen to her and she will be able to ensure that our people are taken care of."

Darcy looked at Mr Bennet in shocked disbelief. "You would marry Boadicea to a fool?"

His host chortled. "I guess she did seem a little fierce today. She becomes very attached to and protective of her finds."

"Her 'finds'?"

Mr Bennet huffed a sigh. "Elizabeth finds - strays, lost creatures, orphans, injured animals - or they find her. It is difficult to decide which. Neither Plato nor Socrates discusses the phenomenon. Your sister, you see, was another one of her finds." He lapsed into a brown study.

Darcy sat contemplating Elizabeth's defense of Georgiana. An avenging fury, more like. He quirked a smile and shook his head. "I still do not understand what you are asking of me. If you are determined to marry off your daughter to this fool of a cousin, what can you want of me?"

Mr Bennet started. "Oh, yes. The problem I have is that once I am gone, there will be no one to make sure that my cousin is _merely_ a fool and not some sort of domestic bully. If he shows signs of it when we meet, naturally I will not let _any_ of my daughters marry him. I just thought, since your friend Bingley lives nearby, you might occasionally visit and see that all is well here at Longbourn. If you thought otherwise, a man with your powerful connections – I understand you are the nephew of his patroness - such a man might be able to convince him that it was in his best interest to behave kindly toward my daughter."

Darcy pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do you not think, sir, that it would be best to be sure of your man _before_ any marriage contracts were signed?"

"No doubt you are right, but it can be an uncertain business all the same."

Darcy sat and thought for a minute. "Mr Bennet. Let me offer this. I was planning to visit Bingley this fall. When you know the date your cousin is coming, inform me and I will make it a point to be here at that time. Then I will do my best to evaluate and, if necessary. . . educate the fellow. Would that help you?"

Mr Bennet smiled broadly. "That is a very handsome offer, sir. It would relieve my mind considerably. Thank you. I will advise you of his visit when it is confirmed."

The men shook hands. They left the library to find Georgiana ready to leave. Good-byes and thank-yous were exchanged. Letters between the ladies were promised. Darcy, Richard and Georgiana were tucked in the coach and ready to depart when Elizabeth came running with a covered basket in her arms. She thrust it into the coach at Georgiana. A muffled meow issued forth. Darcy shot a look at her with narrowed eyes.

Bright, innocent eyes looked back at him. "Georgiana and Lady Jane have become inseparable! I could not keep them apart! Besides," she twinkled, "Lady Jane is an excellent mouser!"

The coach, holding a grateful Georgiana, an amused colonel, and a somewhat disgruntled Mr Darcy, rumbled off towards London. Mr Bennet stood watching it with a smile on his face. Fanny Bennet had nothing on him!

 **A/N: Having now returned Georgiana to her brother's loving care, we will now turn all our attention to Darcy and Elizabeth.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think (fingers crossed) I have finally conquered the formatting gremlins. Thank you for your continued support and reviews!**

 **...**

 **A visit from Mr Collins. Darcy comes to Netherfield Park.**

Mrs Bennet was somewhat disappointed not to have met Georgiana's family. Mr Bennet, exercising a rare bout of sympathy, was able to soothe her nerves by pointing out how well they had taken care of Georgiana and handled a delicate situation at the same time. Further consolation arrived in the form of a letter from Mr Darcy to the Bennets, handsomely expressing his gratitude to them for their hospitality and discretion. He especially thanked Mrs Bennet who had "taken on the burden of caring for my dear sister." Despite the fact that she could not parade this letter from such an important man to her friends, discretion needing to be maintained, she was gratified to receive such a commendation from Mr Darcy.

Life returned to normal. Elizabeth continued her morning walks, but encountered no new trespassers, not even four-legged ones. The days grew cooler and the scent of ripe apples perfumed the orchards. Jane and Elizabeth spent hours in the still room drying flowers and herbs and preparing other simples. Mr Bingley and his sister Caroline called at Longbourn. One was delighted with all he saw. His sister was not. Elizabeth could not decide if Jane reciprocated Mr Bingley's feelings. Jane still seemed to feel the awkwardness of the assembly and was embarrassed that she had harbored suspicions of misconduct by him. Elizabeth pointed out that Mr Bingley could not possibly have known about them, but Jane's scrupulous conscience continued to trouble her.

With her brother's permission, Georgiana kept up a correspondence with Elizabeth and Jane. She reported that she still felt desperately guilty for her lack of good judgement. Her brother now exhibited premature grey streaks at his temple because of her actions. Even so, her dear brother was all kindness and solicitude toward her. He had bought her several new musical pieces by her favorite composers. She had a new companion, Mrs Annesley, who was refined and knowledgeable in so many things. They were reading Shakespeare's plays together and were currently working on "Much Ado about Nothing"! She had heard that Mr Benedict was back at university, but nothing more had been said about their spending so much time alone together.

Lastly, and with great delight, she announced that Lady Jane appeared to be having kittens any day. Her brother was less excited about the idea than she was. He only suggested strongly that Lady Jane not be allowed the run of the townhouse. That turned out to be rather difficult to enforce. Their chef, Alphonse, was quite fond of Lady Jane and was convinced she kept down the mice in the cellars. Georgiana was preparing a special bed in her own room to accommodate the kittens when they arrive. At this piece of news, Elizabeth succumbed to an unladylike fit of giggles.

"I am so sorry that ladies are not allowed to lay wagers, Jane! What would you bet that Lady Jane has her kittens in Mr Darcy's rooms?"

Jane chuckled in turn. "Not a farthing. You are probably correct."

The thought of the severe Mr Darcy (and his no doubt very proper valet) having to cope with a litter of kittens and a protective Lady Jane so amused the sisters that they laughed until they were in tears.

ooooo

In October, Mr Bennet announced the impending visit of his cousin the Reverend Mr Collins. Mrs Bennet, quite naturally, succumbed immediately to her worst fears and overwrought nerves. She could not imagine any possible reason for the man to visit unless it was to inventory his future inheritance. She declared the man could certainly have no idea of genteel manners or sensitivity to the feelings of others.

"All the same, my dear, we must welcome him," Mr Bennet replied. "He is part of the family after all, and it might be good to know what he is like well in advance of necessity."

Mrs Bennet merely sniffed and said she was sure she knew how to be a proper hostess. Later in his library, Mr Bennet showed his cousin's letter to Elizabeth. Her evaluation of it agreed with Mr Bennet's – that the man must be a fool. Mr Bennet repeated his earlier statement that it might be good to know more about him. For his own part, he rather looked forward to the visit as Mr Collins promised to give him ample opportunity to exercise his wit at the young man's expense. Elizabeth pursed her lips trying not to smile and shook her head. "Papa!"

When he arrived, Mr Collins proved indeed to be every bit of a fool. He was not as ugly as some men, he was not as tall as some, he was not as fat as some; but he most certainly was the epitome of a young man unlikely to attract any one of the Bennet daughters. Even Mary who had been looking forward to some theological discussions with her cousin soon had her fill of his banal pronouncements. He had a smirking, servile manner which warred with his belief of his own consequence and the consequence of his patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. He dominated the conversation with compliments on all he could see and self-aggrandizement regarding his own prosperous situation as her parson. When after an interminable evening all went to bed, it was with relief on the part of the Bennets and complacency on the part of the rector of Hunsford parish.

ooooo

Over at Netherfield Park, Mr Bingley and his family were welcoming Bingley's good friend, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Bingley immediately regaled him with highlights of the community, the friendly people, the good sport, and the pretty young women.

"Ah, you have fallen in love!" Darcy shook his head at his friend.

Bingley laughed, but insisted that he had indeed encountered a beautiful angel. He had never before met a woman with such grace, such ethereal beauty.

"Her name is Jane Bennet, and I will introduce you to her tomorrow at an assembly in Meryton. I know you are not fond of dancing, Darcy, but you can surely bear one evening of it!"

Darcy agreed mildly that he was sure he could and that he was most interested in meeting Bingley's latest "angel." Bingley protested that this time it was different. Smiling to himself, Darcy averred that Bingley could well be right. Miss Bingley closed her eyes with a sniff. She commiserated with Darcy about the assembly which would be full of people with no fashion and a profusion of country manners. Darcy said there was no problem as far as he was concerned. He was himself a country gentleman after all. Miss Bingley smiled primly while mentally telling herself - _Not after we are married, sir!_

The truth was that Darcy was actually looking forward to the assembly – a first for him. He was sure to meet the Bennets. He was eager to be of service to Mr Bennet in any way that he could. He was suspicious that this favor was contrived on the part of Mr Bennet simply to make Darcy feel better. Besides, he knew full well that he would _never_ consider himself released from this debt. Still, he was also curious to meet Miss Elizabeth again. Inexplicably he had dreamt of her often. He would awaken to wisps of memories about her. Occasionally she appeared as a fierce Boadicea, but usually she was laughing – sometimes with him and sometimes at him, yet he always seemed to be happy and content with her. Very curious. He looked forward to putting this dream image away from him for surely his dream was a distortion of reality. He had, after all, been in a highly emotional state when they met - not himself in the least.

All the ladies at Longbourn were also looking forward to the assembly. It promised music and dancing and visits with their friends. Everyone would be dressed in their best finery. In fact, for the socially minded, nothing quite equaled an assembly ball. In addition, since no one can appear at a ball in exactly the same dress as before, gowns needed to be refurbished with new and different ribbons or replaced altogether. The merchants in Meryton always did their part in supporting local assemblies - for the sake of community spirit.

The Bennet sisters were curious to learn whether they would be afflicted with Mr Collins at the assembly. When told that their cousin did not consider a country assembly and dancing to be at all improper, Elizabeth asked him if he was confident that Lady Catherine would approve of her parson dancing. His rather confused response let them be certain of one thing: he intended to dance at least once with "each of his fair cousins." The sisters managed not to groan aloud although Lydia rolled her eyes as, giggling, she and Kitty hurried upstairs to their room.

Elizabeth prepared for the dance happily ignorant of two significant facts. Firstly, her mother had at last had a heart to heart talk with Mr Collins, and after warning him away from Jane (who was as good as betrothed to Mr Bingley in her eyes), let him know that she would not be adverse to seeing him marry her second daughter. Secondly, Mr Darcy had come to Netherfield and was even now dressing carefully for the assembly. Moreover, she had no idea how very important that second fact was.

ooooo

The assembly that night in October 1811 was not distinguished in any way from the dozens of assemblies that preceded it. There were a few more young ladies who were now out, and a few faces missing from young ladies who had wed and now lived at a distance. The militia was reported to be coming to Meryton, but had not yet arrived, so there were no red coats to challenge supremacy over the local bucks. The music was competently mediocre. The spirit of the attendees, on the other hand, gave a promise of gaiety to the evening and no one was disappointed in the festivities.

Mr Collins promptly asked Elizabeth for the first dance which she graciously granted him. _Pray God there will never have to be a second!_ Mr Collins was _not_ a dancer, but so enamored was he with his self-consequence that he failed to notice the misery he was inflicting on his partner. When he returned Elizabeth to her mother, she was not surprised to see Mr Bingley in attendance requesting a dance from Miss Bennet. What did surprise her was the presence of Mr Darcy. Her father had warned Jane and Elizabeth that Mr Darcy would be in the neighborhood soon and reminded them that "they had never met him." Still, having him there before her. . . . She was unsure how she felt about that. He was apparently kind to Georgiana, so she endeavored to think well of him in spite of their rather awkward beginning. She curtseyed at his introduction to her. Mrs Bennet gladly introduced Mr Darcy to the rest of her brood as well as to her husband's cousin, Mr Collins. Darcy nodded to him coolly. As the music was beginning to start up again, Darcy quickly asked Elizabeth to do him the honor of dancing with him. Collins was a little piqued at that since he considered Elizabeth his betrothed. He had neither spoken with her father nor, in fact, Elizabeth. No matter. He would have spoken to her, but she seemed always to slip out of his presence. In the meantime, he was engaged to dance the next set with Mary.

On the dance floor, Mr Darcy bowed and Elizabeth responded with a demure curtsey. Taking her hand as they circled each other, he asked after her health. She assured him that she was well and asked him the same including, very quietly, an inquiry of his sister.

"For you know, her letters are very cheerful, but letters can conceal feelings."

Darcy assured her that Georgiana seemed to be on the mend. Her new companion had come highly recommended and was helping Georgiana to overcome her inherent shyness. His sister was learning several new pieces for the pianoforte. Lastly, she was having great fun with the litter of kittens that Lady Jane had produced. He said this last with a grave air. Elizabeth's eyes sparkled and she asked if the kittens had come in the basket Georgiana had prepared for them. When Darcy replied that no, Lady Jane preferred to use _his_ dressing room, Elizabeth was hard put to keep from laughing out loud. She managed a stifled sort of giggle as she looked up at her partner. Darcy bit his cheek to keep from smiling back at her.

Elizabeth sighed. "Oh, dear. I see I am fated to spend my life apologizing to you!" She explained the wager that she had wished to make with Jane and how it was most unfair that ladies were not allowed to place bets. She was relieved to see that Darcy broke out in a genuine smile at that point. _Oh, he has dimples! He should smile more often._ Feeling rather impertinent, Elizabeth congratulated him on his recovery from Lady Jane's attack on him and wondered if _détente_ had been reached since the feline had chosen Mr Darcy's room for her confinement.

"I consider it an uneasy peace. She has not attacked again, although she does occasionally look at me with a jaundiced eye. And, yes, I am quite recovered and limp only when it rains."

At this Elizabeth released a merry peal. _She laughs like bells. How lovely it would be to have such laughter in the halls of our homes. She would be so good for Georgiana_. Darcy started. What was he thinking? He was thinking she was lovelier in person than in his dreams or his memory. She had a light, pleasing figure, a ready wit and an infectious smile – and such lovely eyes. So expressive! No. He was here to judge that ridiculous parson. Then he would go home. All the same, not consciously planning to, he requested and was granted the supper dance from Elizabeth before he returned her to her mother.

Mr Collins, returning from inflicting himself on Mary, bowed deeply to Elizabeth and with a possessive smirk informed his "fair cousin" that he would be honored to take her in to supper. Elizabeth graciously (and happily) informed him that she was already spoken for. Mrs Bennet, who looked with favor on a Lizzy-Collins match, grimaced and demanded to know who had garnered Elizabeth's favor for the supper dance. Being told it was Mr Darcy left that good woman in a quandary. She was well aware of Mr Darcy's consequence, while appreciating at the same time the virtual impossibility of a marriage from that direction. Therefore, she preferred Elizabeth to spend time with Mr Collins - without offending Mr Darcy. Unable to resolve that or to chastise her daughter on this point, she merely spluttered, "Lizzy, my nerves! How _can_ you be so thoughtless?"

Elizabeth looked innocently at her and asked, "How was I to refuse him?" She confidently expected to hear more on the matter on the morrow.

Mr Collins, on the other hand, felt it incumbent upon himself to drop a word to the wise to Mr Darcy. He approached that august man with his own peculiar combination of humility and self-consequence. After first praising his patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, he proceeded to enumerate the many charms of Miss Anne de Bourgh, "Darcy's fiancée." Until this point Darcy had observed Collins with the reserved demeanor one would expect of a man considered to be the most eligible bachelor in England, certainly one of the very richest. He suffered the parson's circumlocutions simply because it gave him the opportunity to give Mr Bennet the honest appraisal he had promised. When Collins alluded to an engagement between Darcy and his cousin Anne, however, his expression froze in an attitude of disdain.

"How _dare_ you bandy words about my personal life! You, I assure you, know _nothing_ of me or my plans. You will desist at once to speak. You have neither authority, nor knowledge, and certainly no discretion!"

Collins looked up at Darcy with smug self-righteousness. "I certainly know about your engagement. Lady Catherine has mentioned. . . ."

"Enough!" Although Darcy spoke scarcely above a whisper, the intensity of his gaze finally silenced Collins. "Do not - ever again - speak of me or my personal affairs!"

Collins rallied his spirits and replied with yet another low bow. "Sir, as a clergyman I have a certain latitude not granted the laity. . . ."

"You have no latitude to discuss me, my life, or my actions. Moreover, you are an idiot of the first order." Darcy turned away angrily. Collins, however, with a tenacity of purpose granted only to the insensitive, persisted.

"I do have an interest in my own life, sir, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet is my betrothed, the woman of my heart!"

Darcy was at first surprised and then looked at Collins with narrowed eyes. "Miss Elizabeth has accepted an offer from you?"

Faltering, Collins admitted that he had not yet actually spoken to her, but with the sure approval of the lady's parents, he had no reason to suspect his suit should fail. Darcy smiled coldly at his aunt's parson.

"Indeed. Since this evening Miss Elizabeth is _not_ an engaged woman and free to grant the supper dance to me, I suggest you practice that true humility so becoming in a man of the cloth and let 'the woman of your heart' enjoy her evening as she herself has chosen. Do not presume to lecture me again!"

Collins skulked away with a rather disgruntled air. He felt strongly that he should protect his own interests and those of his patroness, and that he had been unfairly chastised for his justifiable efforts. The truth is that his servile manner only masked his belief in his own superior worth. Fate had smiled rather benignly on a young man of only mediocre ability. He had risen above his own father in terms of education and future wealth, thereby giving himself an exaggerated sense of his own importance. Unfortunately he had never had a mentor who could guide him to a more balanced world view.

Caroline Bingley had watched Darcy ask Miss Elizabeth to dance and observed their obvious merriment during the set. Now, seeing Darcy and Collins' interaction from a distance and correctly ascertaining Darcy's resulting ill-humor, she hastened to his side to condole with him about the importunity of the lower classes.

Sliding her hand around his arm she purred, "These people have no sense of their proper sphere! I am all astonishment, sir, that you could bear with that dreadful little man. It so perfectly illustrates the gentleman that you truly are!"

He responded with the slightest of nods, having no wish to dwell on the subject. No less than Collins, Miss Bingley revealed a certain blindness in pursuing her goals. Giving his arm a slight squeeze, she continued, "Considering that he is related to the Bennet family, I am not surprised that he should be currying your favor. No style! Such manners!"

"You mistake the matter, Miss Bingley. Mr Collins was speaking to me as my aunt's rector." He nodded quietly without smiling, deftly disengaging himself from Miss Bingley's hand. He stalked off to the far side of the ballroom. Caroline did not stamp her foot in frustration despite the almost overpowering urge to do so. Her public persona was not always warm, but it was always severely correct. She suspected that unaccountably Elizabeth Bennet had become a possible threat to her own plans and deliberated on the situation. _I am not giving up so easily, Mr Darcy. Indeed I am not. The daughter of an obscure country gentleman will not stop me!_

Elizabeth had been enjoying the evening enormously. Mr Darcy had proven to be quite sociable. She had been able to learn, firsthand, encouraging knowledge about Georgiana. When he approached her for the supper dance, however, he had reverted to the formidable, authoritarian Mr Darcy. Although he was polite, the light-hearted conversation of their earlier dance was absent. Sensing that he was more abstracted rather than angry, she allowed her conversation to wane. That seemed to bring her partner's mind to his social obligations and he made an effort to speak with her. By the time they were going in to supper, good humor between them prevailed. Once the dining room began to empty, he had made up his mind to speak of a personal matter.

"Miss Elizabeth, I understand I am to offer you felicitations on your coming marriage!"

Elizabeth would have been hard put to be more shocked. "My marriage? To whom? I have not been informed of it. How have you?"

"Mr Collins has told me it is very nearly a foregone conclusion."

"Mr Collins!" Elizabeth cried. Her obvious shock and anger pleased Darcy immensely. That Collins would have the effrontery to refer to Elizabeth as his fiancée was beyond the pale. In fact, Darcy simply could not imagine the two together. What a mésalliance that would be!

"May I surmise by your reaction that the idea does not please you?" Darcy forced himself to look gravely interested.

Elizabeth snapped, "The man is an idiot! I am sorry to say it. He is our cousin and will inherit Longbourn when Papa dies, but I pray I will not be around to observe his management. I dread what will become of our tenants under him."

Playing devil's advocate, Darcy conjectured, "If you were to marry him, you could see that they would be all right."

The look Elizabeth gave him might well have curdled milk. "Mama may have such an idea in her head, but I cannot believe that my father would ask it of me. I refuse to believe it!"

Darcy replied with some soothing words and apologized for bringing up the subject at all. He hoped for her sake that her assessment of her father was correct. It certainly did not agree with Mr Bennet's own words, but perhaps she still had no idea her father was ill. As he escorted her back to the ballroom he noticed that Bingley and Miss Bennet were once again together.

"My friend is very taken with your sister."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, almost from the first moment they met. Jane is not so certain about Mr Bingley, though. In a way it is perhaps Georgiana's fault." At Darcy's look of surprise she continued. "When Georgiana heard the name 'Bingley,' it was before the first assembly ball. The name frightened her and, naturally, since she could not yet tell us _why_ the name worried her, we had to look askance at the Bingleys in case they were a threat to her. Jane has never quite got over the idea that she was unnecessarily suspicious of Mr Bingley and she still feels guilty about it."

At this Darcy laughed. The idea that Bingley could be a threat to anyone was nearly absurd. A more congenial man did not exist. Caroline Bingley, yes. She was a threat to himself. Thinking about it, he realized that she could well have been a threat had she known of Georgiana's predicament. Thank God that the Bennets were discreet about her presence in the community! Turning to Elizabeth he wished her a pleasant remainder for her evening, but as he turned away he looked back, winked and said softly, "Do not tell him 'yes.'" Elizabeth smiled.

ooooo

Traveling home from the assembly in Bingley's carriage that night, Darcy found himself in a curiously light-hearted mood. This was particularly strange since Caroline Bingley was seated opposite him. Her constant remarks about the country manners of the local inhabitants, the low status of the Bennet family, and the behavior of the youngest Bennet daughters should have irritated him completely. Instead he found his mind wandering to the sparkle in Elizabeth's eyes and her bell-like laughter. She was so unlike the society misses who paraded past him with their so-called charms and accomplishments. He enjoyed their sparring and especially her impertinent teasing. She had been good to Georgiana. He remembered how his sister had clung to Elizabeth in her distress. Georgiana needed the influence of a woman in their home. Aunt Catherine was more danger than help. Aunt Matlock was so busy with her own family and social obligations, she seldom seemed to have time for Georgiana. . . .

"Country manners are simply unsupportable! Do you not agree, Mr Darcy?"

Brought abruptly out of his reverie, Darcy blinked. "I beg your pardon, Miss Bingley, I was not attending."

 _You should be attending, Mr Darcy!_ "I was merely pointing out the deficiency of country manners and having to tolerate them," Caroline answered sweetly.

"I noticed nothing untoward this evening. The level of society hardly equals that of London, but everyone was perfectly polite, if not excessively refined," he replied blandly.

"You surely noticed the behavior of the youngest Bennet chits. Regular hoydens! I am sure you would not like your sister to behave in such a manner."

"No, of course not," he answered. "Georgiana, however, is excessively shy and would more likely have been a wallflower except for her prospects. I will grant you that the youngest Bennet girls are rather rambunctious, but let us hope they grow out of it. Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth are perfectly well-behaved, and I am sure would have no problem in any drawing room in London." He blinked slowly and then delicately suppressed a yawn. _This subject is boring and is closed._ The message was clearly sent.

Miss Bingley smiled and nodded briefly. _There is no way that those Bennet girls are going to influence my future spouse! What can he see in that family?_

Darcy continued with his contemplation of Elizabeth Bennet. In point of fact, he should be concentrating on his aunt's toad-eating parson. That, after all, was what he had promised Mr Bennet – an evaluation of Collins. That he was a fool Mr Bennet already knew. Were there signs of violence or domestic bullying in him? Did it matter? Surely even under the direst circumstances Mr Bennet would not allow, much less force, a marriage between the delightful Elizabeth Bennet, and that servile, conceited ass.

That night Darcy dreamed of Elizabeth yet again.

ooooo


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth managed to slip out of the house for her morning walk before her mother rose. Although she was up as late as her mother and sisters, she woke at her usual hour and hurried out of doors. The weather was crisp and sunny with no hint of rain. Would that her personal forecast were so promising! She headed for Oakham Mount – her favorite walk.

As she walked she pondered Mr Darcy's words and actions from the night before. She wondered what had happened to put him in such a solemn mood before the supper dance. He had been quite pleasant earlier in the evening. And why should Mr Collins tell Mr Darcy that she was his betrothed? Why should the topic even arise? There was no telling what Mr Collins might do. He seemed never to stop talking, prosing on about one thing or the other. He _had_ been acting rather possessively toward her. Still, to discuss her with Mr Darcy!

She sighed. In a prudential light, of course, a marriage between Mr Collins and herself made sense. That is, it made _economic_ sense. On the other hand, she and Jane had promised themselves that they would only marry for the deepest love. Their parents' marriage was a home example to them of an unequal marriage. Their mother was not the intellectual equal to her husband, while Mr Bennet had not the patience or desire to manage his wife's more volatile nature. There was little affection left between them. Mr Bennet occasionally demonstrated a certain latent fondness towards his wife, but for the most part, he avoided any interaction with his wife and his three youngest daughters. He never bothered to check Kitty or Lydia's worst behaviors and openly mocked his wife.

A sobering thought occurred to Elizabeth. If there was a need for Elizabeth and her sisters to marry well, and there was, the responsibility for that situation lay with her father. He was not aggressive toward improving an estate he could not bequeath to his offspring, and in over twenty years of marriage had not laid money aside to augment his daughters' dowries. Mrs Bennet certainly overspent her pin money, as did Kitty and Lydia. Mr Bennet never insisted on economy.

As the years went by and the likelihood of an heir decreased accordingly, no particular effort had been made to take care of his daughters. Although she had long recognized the grim necessity of marrying well and the unlikelihood of it happening, Elizabeth was hardly comforted in the knowledge that it was Mr Bennet's fault. She was her father's favorite and that affection was returned in full measure. She consoled herself with the conviction that the situation may have been the result of her father's indolence, but the same indolence that would not check his wife and daughters' behavior would never insist on a distasteful marriage for his most beloved daughter.

By the time Elizabeth had finished her matutinal wandering her family had risen. She tried to slip up to her room without her mother's notice – unsuccessfully.

"Lizzy! Mr Collins wishes to speak with you and I have given him my permission."

Despite Elizabeth's efforts to deny Mr Collins' need to address her privately, she found herself in the breakfast parlor listening to surely the most bizarre marriage proposal given to any maiden. The proposal was completely centered on Mr Collins' worthy self. He gave lengthy and detailed reasons for marrying. He bragged as well about his patroness's advice. His comments about his violent love for Elizabeth were completely nonsensical and clearly an afterthought. He was not in love with her. His bald statement that she was unlikely ever to receive another offer, her prospects being so poor, much less an offer as good as his own, infuriated Elizabeth.

She refused.

The Bennet household tended to be a noisy household. Between Mrs Bennet's nerves and Lydia and Kitty's antics, it was not uncommon to find the place in an uproar. This particular morning established new levels of clamor and anxiety. Mrs Bennet applied to Mr Bennet in the most strident manner. Mr Bennet calmed his wife down and asked to have Elizabeth sent to him. Before she could be summoned, however, Hill announced Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy.

ooooo

Poor Mrs Bennet. Hill's announcement was exceedingly ill-timed. It was so important in her mind to settle an engagement between Mr Collins and Elizabeth. Once that was done, she could relax. Mr Bingley would eventually propose to Jane; and she, Fanny Bennet, could take her time finding husbands for her remaining daughters. Alas, she could hardly fail to greet two wealthy men, one of whom featured prominently in her matrimonial campaigns. She told Hill to show the gentlemen into the drawing room. She whispered to Elizabeth to see her father in his library. Then she told Hill to round up the rest of her daughters and to send them to the drawing room. Taking a few calming breaths, she made certain her cap was tidy on her head and took herself to greet their guests.

"Mr Bingley! Mr Darcy! This is certainly a pleasant surprise! You know, young men sometimes say they will call, and plan to call, and then get distracted by shooting or riding or some such. I trust you are not worn out from too much dancing. Of course, you are not, elsewise you would still be abed. All my daughters are up and about . . . I think. Lizzy is! She is up with the sun every morning, walking here and there. . . ."

Mr Bingley took this verbal onslaught to be a disparagement of the hour and he apologized most profusely for coming so early. This set off another spate of empty phrases, cut off, happily, by the appearance of Jane, followed closely by Mary.

"Miss Bennet! Miss Mary! How do you do this morning?" Both Bingley and Darcy bowed as Jane and Mary curtseyed.

Mary said only what was absolutely necessary. Jane accompanied her words of welcome with a delicate blush. Darcy was just about to ask if Miss Bennet knew the whereabouts of her sister when Elizabeth entered and all the social niceties were repeated. Elizabeth was already in high color when she came in, so Darcy was not under the illusion that their presence was upsetting her. He wondered if that toad Collins had made an effort to validate his boast of the night before. He needed to speak to Mr Bennet! How to go about it? They were not even supposed to be acquainted.

He relaxed as Mr Bennet entered the drawing room in plain astonishment of his family for he was not, as a rule, a sociable man. Today he was. In fact he was affable. Mrs Bennet began wondering if her husband was ill. Mr Bennet invited the gentlemen to step into his library on the pretext of seeing some worthy tome he had recently acquired, just for a few minutes while waiting for the tea that the ladies were no doubt ordering. This was a workable ruse for when Jane announced that the tea had arrived, Darcy was conveniently poring over Herodotus. Bingley joined the ladies immediately, and Mr Bennet said that he and Mr Darcy would come directly. The others were not to wait for them.

Mr Bennet looked at Darcy with something of a grin. "I think that was handled rather well, do you not?"

"Very neat indeed. May I assume by Miss Elizabeth's expression earlier that your loathsome cousin has proposed to her?"

"Yes. It has been an emotional morning! I am importuned on all sides. Mrs Bennet and Mr Collins are for the marriage. Elizabeth is resisting."

"A more unequal match I cannot imagine! The man is not merely a fool, he is a toadeater who thinks himself far above his actual station!"

Mr Bennet nodded. "I see you have spent some time with him. Was that your complete impression?"

Darcy looked at Mr Bennet for a minute. "He is not _merely_ foolish. The man is an unmitigated ass. He is entirely self-centered while he pretends great humility. Since he is my aunt's parson, I am not surprised to see the servile manner. It is certainly a façade. He thinks very, very well of himself."

"Yes, I surmised as much. Lizzy, however, is a clever young woman and might be able to wean these behaviors from him. She could mold him. My dear Jane could never do it because she only sees the good in people. She would spend her entire married life apologizing for and making excuses for her husband. That is why I think Lizzy would be a better choice." He sighed. "The question I have, however, is whether you think he would be violent or cruel to my daughter."

"I guarantee you that within a month of that marriage, violence _will_ occur! I would say most likely Miss Elizabeth will kill _him_! Do you want to face your maker knowing that your daughter might end up on the gallows?" He paused. "In fact technically, now I think on it, a woman who kills her husband is supposed to be burned at the stake. I do not remember when that last happened."

Mr Bennet rubbed his chin and took off his spectacles. "I do appreciate what you are saying, Mr Darcy. Still, my choices are somewhat limited and it is," he sighed, "my decision in the end. I really cannot see any other way."

He sat at his desk thinking, staring into space when a light tap at the door caused him to look up. "Enter!"

It was Elizabeth. "Papa, the tea is here. Mr Darcy's tea is getting cold." She watched her father and Mr Darcy. They were obviously in a serious conversation. "Ought I to bring it to him in here?"

With a benign smile, Mr Bennet said, "Close the door, dear, and come here. Sit down." As she did so he continued, "We were just discussing your intended, Mr Collins."

Elizabeth blanched and looked most uncomfortable. "Papa!"

Darcy stood, rising up to his most commanding height. "This is ridiculous! I forbid it!"

At this Mr Bennet was taken aback. "You _forbid_ it?

Elizabeth looked equally shocked, " _You_ forbid it? I had no idea you had such authority in this family!"

Darcy swallowed. He was no less surprised by his actions. He had certainly not planned to offer marriage to Elizabeth. He simply could not bear the thought of that beautiful young woman yoked with a toad-eating parson. He bowed formally to his host.

"Mr Bennet, I request permission to make my addresses to your daughter Elizabeth."

"Papa! I do not wish to be _forced_ into _any_ marriage! I would consider Mr Darcy to be only marginally preferable to Mr Collins."

"Thank you." Mr Darcy smiled graciously and nodded toward Elizabeth.

Mr Bennet, on the other hand, was having considerable difficulty suppressing a smirk. "It seems that you two are at an impasse. Lizzy, I would like to see you engaged before Mr Collins returns to Hunsford. Whether it is to Mr Darcy or our cousin is irrelevant to me." He put up his hand as she obviously was ready to commence a protest. "Mr Darcy, my cousin leaves in five days. You have that time to convince Elizabeth you are her wiser choice. Now really I must lie down. I am rather tired." He rose, walked slowly to the door and, leaving the door ajar, went upstairs to his room.

Elizabeth put her head in her hands. " _What_ is the matter with Papa? Why would he do this? I have never seen him act like this. He does not lie down in the middle of the day. He may doze occasionally in his chair. . . ."

"You have been having a very trying day I believe," Darcy said softly.

Elizabeth gave him a forlorn look and exhaled, "You cannot imagine. And why are you doing this? Why were you even discussing this with my father? Why should you be involved in what is clearly a Bennet family affair?"

"Miss Elizabeth, I will be happy to answer any questions that I can. I think, perhaps, right now is not the best time to do it. Suffice it to say that the subject has been on my mind since I came to collect Georgiana. Your father and I talked then." He paused. "Miss Elizabeth, may I have _your_ permission to court you? I obviously have your father's. It will not be a long courtship as your father has given me only five days to obtain a 'yes' from you."

Elizabeth did not shake her head no, only continued to look sad.

"Shall we begin our questions and answers tomorrow then? Bingley could come along and, with Miss Bennet, we could walk out and talk with reasonable privacy, I think."

Elizabeth nodded and stood. Mr Darcy bowed, she curtseyed, and then he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Smiling, he said, "Tomorrow then."

Darcy collected Bingley and the gentlemen said their good-byes to the Bennet ladies. Elizabeth went slowly upstairs holding her hand in front of her. He had held her bare hand in his, had kissed it. It produced the oddest sensation in her. It was not unpleasant, but very much unexpected.

ooooo

 **Day One**

No one in the rest of the Bennet family had any understanding of what was going on. Elizabeth thought she, herself, should be included in that category. Her father was acting so oddly. Her mother's insistence on a marriage between herself and her cousin she could understand, but not her father's insistence on an engagement within five days. She had a lot to think about on her morning ramble. Was her father ill? Had he had some kind of fright? She had certainly heard nothing about it and it seemed extremely unlikely that her mother would keep silent on such an issue. Maybe her mother did not know.

Elizabeth had walked to Oakham Mount, retrieved her blanket from the cave behind the ferns and spread it over a fallen log where she sat and contemplated her situation. She had slept poorly the night before. The same questions kept rolling through her brain. Perhaps the most confusing of all was trying to decide what she felt about Mr Darcy. In the beginning, of course, she thought he was a tyrant and a bully. Apparently that was all wrong. He had merely been overwrought about Georgiana's situation. At the assembly he proved to be quite charming, a fine dancer, to have a sense of humor, and dimples when he smiled. He was a good conversationalist when he wanted to be. She rubbed her head.

"I did not sleep well either."

Elizabeth jumped, her heart hammering. "Mr Darcy! I think it most impolite to steal up on someone unawares. What a fright you have given me!" She frowned ferociously at him.

He grinned. "I promise you, my horse and I walked up the path as loudly as we ever do. Had I known you would be sitting here, I would have sung or at least hummed a tune to give you warning." He bowed.

Elizabeth stood and curtseyed and then sat down again on her log. "We ought not to be here alone."

"Very true, but it was an innocent, accidental meeting. Perhaps we could take advantage of our relative privacy and begin our discussions. Should no one see us, there will be no problem. It would also provoke less talk this way." With her nod he sat next to her.

"All right, so long as no one else creeps up on us!"

Neither knew exactly how to begin their conversation. Elizabeth looked at Darcy and said, "This is where I found Georgiana. In the cave behind those ferns."

Darcy went over to inspect it as Elizabeth explained that she kept a blanket in it to use when she came to sit and read. As he was too large to crawl in the cage, he merely poked his head for a look, then reached in for something. He withdrew a woman's reticule.

Elizabeth, surprised, said, "That must be Georgiana's. I keep nothing in there but the blanket."

They opened the reticule to find some of Georgiana's things including a letter addressed to her from her brother. They looked at each other in astonishment. Had the reticule been found when Georgiana was discovered, how different things would be today! Elizabeth shook her head.

"I wonder if we had found the letter, would Georgiana have recalled her memory sooner?"

As there was no answer to that question, Darcy merely checked to see if there were any other artifacts in the small cave. There were no others.

Returning to the more immediate question of her own future, Elizabeth asked, "Why were you talking with my father?" Elizabeth felt that was the most basic question.

Darcy explained about his conversation with her father several weeks ago and his own promise to evaluate Mr Collins. He couched this in terms of her father wanting to know what his heir was like and made no mention of Elizabeth's possible marriage or her father's failing health.

"So that was why you talked with Mr Collins so long at the assembly ball?"

"Yes." He continued, "And developed a healthy distaste for the man!"

Elizabeth chuckled, "That is easy to do. No one in the family actually likes him, except, perhaps, Mama, but only as a prospective son-in-law. Even Jane has difficulty saying kind things about him so she says nothing at all." Thinking for a moment, she said, "And that was why you came to Longbourn yesterday? To tell Papa what you thought of him?"

"Exactly."

"And hearing that Mr Collins had made me an offer, you decided to forbid it." Elizabeth looked at Darcy with a challenge in her eyes.

"Uh, yes, well. . .I had not planned that exactly. Frankly, the thought of that man claiming you as his bride. . .and I knew you would not like it. You said so yourself. They sort of came out on their own. My words, I mean." He cleared his throat. "I realize I cannot actually forbid it."

"Thank you. I am glad to hear that, sir, because right now I have a great many people telling me what I must or must not do! I find it rather irritating!"

"I understand," he chuckled. "I am a relative stranger to you after all."

"And you chose to propose yourself as a husband in place of my cousin because. . . .?"

"Because the idea quite suddenly struck me to be a happy solution. You would be rid of your loathsome cousin, Georgiana would have a lovely sister of whom she is already fond, and I would have a bright, witty and lovely wife!"

Elizabeth gave Darcy a long and thoughtful look. "You do not strike me as a man to do anything on impulse, much less choose a bride! You do realize that one of my uncles is a country solicitor and the other is in trade in London."

"Are they honest men?"

Elizabeth blinked. "Yes!"

"That is the most important thing, do you not think?"

"Yes, of course. My Aunt and Uncle Gardiner are also people of fashion and very well read. My Aunt Phillips is a gossip of the first order."

Darcy chuckled. "The highest social circles in London run rife with gossips!"

That brought a smile to Elizabeth's face. "All the same, sir, my connections can hardly be thought to add to your consequence."

Darcy was quiet for a moment. "Miss Elizabeth, I will try to phrase this. . .without seeming like a conceited ass, I hope. I readily admit that I had not planned to propose yesterday. Last night I spent considerable time – hours actually – trying to understand my actions and their ramifications. These are my conclusions.

"I am a wealthy man with good connections already, the grandson and nephew of an earl. I do not require additional ones, and certainly neither I nor Georgiana would be harmed by your more. . .modest connections. They are not a disgrace. Your father is a gentleman.

"Moreover, you and Miss Bennet are all that is gracious and lovely and would, I am confident, add a great deal toward any man's happiness in marriage. Your own intelligence and wit appeal to me. As a rule I tend to be rather serious and Georgiana is very shy. You would bring much joy to our little family.

"Lastly, every man, I suppose, rather hopes his bride will be a beauty and I can assure you that I should never be ashamed to have you, my lovely Elizabeth, on my arm."

Elizabeth knew not how to answer. He certainly paid her (and Jane) a great compliment. He acknowledged their disparity of stations without denigrating it. He had not spoken of love. . . but how could he? This was only the fourth time they had met!

She stood abruptly, saying, "I believe that it is time for me to return home. Thank you for your conversation. You have given me much to think over."

"Thank _you_ , Elizabeth."

" _Miss_ Elizabeth. I have not given you permission to address me by my Christian name."

" _Miss_ Elizabeth." Hesitating briefly, he had a confession to make. "I dream about you." Before she knew what he was doing, Darcy captured her hand again and kissed it. This time she was wearing gloves. The odd sensation seemed to go right through them.

ooooo

Bingley had no idea his friend was enjoying a tête-à-tête with Miss Bennet's sister Elizabeth. He had managed to wheedle Darcy into telling him what his very long conversation with Mr Bennet was about and the fact that Darcy had proposed marriage to Elizabeth. He was delighted. He was happy enough for his friend, but he felt that with Darcy courting Elizabeth, his efforts toward his own angel, Jane Bennet, would be improved. He was wise enough not to mention anything to Caroline. He knew, of course, of her determination to wed Darcy, as well as the impossibility of her success. Darcy had known Caroline for over two years. If there were _any_ spark of interest on his part, it would have manifested itself. In fact, he thought that Miss Elizabeth would be a much better match for him. Darcy tended to be rather sober and she seemed to be able to liven him up. (Caroline tended to dampen Darcy's spirits.) The unexpected aspect of the match was still confusing to him, but Bingley was not a man to worry himself unnecessarily. He accepted the situation as the happy coincidence that it was.

Darcy thought long and hard on his morning meeting with Elizabeth. He was delighted that they were able to talk privately. It helped, he felt, to establish his interest in their courtship. Courtship! It hardly seemed to be that. He should consult with his Cousin Richard. He needed to approach this like a military campaign, to map out his goals. As astonished as he was by his spontaneous offer of marriage, he was not in the least unhappy about it. The more he contemplated the possibility, the more he was convinced that marriage to Elizabeth Bennet would be a happy resolution for them both. First, he needed an heir and therefore a wife, she needed a husband. Second, he had never met a woman from the _haut ton_ whom he could tolerate more than a few hours, much less for life. Elizabeth's prospects, in the small country community where she resided, were very much limited despite her superior qualities. Third, Georgiana needed the guidance of a sister, she already liked Elizabeth, and Elizabeth liked her. Moreover, Elizabeth had four sisters. She would know how to love and guide Georgiana.

In the final analysis, he was simply drawn to Elizabeth. He had been dreaming of her for weeks. He hated to think of himself as some sort of mooncalf, but the truth was he was close to being one. If only there were not this five day deadline! If he could only have more time for them to get to know each other better. He really did not know how to court a woman. He had always felt he would find a wife in the usual way – through friends or family, maybe at a ball. Gradually, he would decide she would suit him. He would begin to feel a certain affection for her. She would be deciding the same of him. Elizabeth had told him she intended to marry only for love. He had never imagined a marriage of convenience, but for Elizabeth, under the current circumstances, this would be exactly that. Somehow he needed to convince her to embrace the idea.

ooooo

Mr Collins was unhappy with his conversation with the head of his family. He had been so confident after speaking with Mrs Bennet. Why could Elizabeth not see what a very good prospect he was? What was lacking in a marriage with him? Nothing! And she would certainly suit him. She would be a cozy armful. She had a rather sharp tongue, but he could correct that in her after they were wed! Then he contemplated Mr Darcy's apparent role in the disruption of his marriage plans. Insupportable! Lady Catherine de Bourgh repeatedly said that Darcy was engaged to her daughter. Prudence demanded that he write to his patroness.

ooooo

Caroline Bingley was extremely sensitive to the whereabouts and actions of Mr Darcy. Outwardly he seemed the same – more or less. Yet something told her that matters had changed somehow. He had been distracted during the carriage ride home from the assembly. That was shocking in itself as he was excessively proper. He had danced _twice_ with Elizabeth Bennet and taken her into supper! He had only danced once with his hostess. Had this something to do with Charles' infatuation with Jane Bennet? That needed to be nipped in the bud as well. Caroline Bingley had no intention of withering away in the wilds of Hertfordshire. She intended to return to London, preferably engaged to Mr Darcy. She had been patient for two years. It was time to increase her efforts.

ooooo

 **Day Two**

The following day, Bingley and Darcy rode to Longbourn for a neighborly visit. Mrs Bennet was all that was gracious – and voluble. Inviting the gentlemen to have tea with them, Bingley thanked her but suggested that since it was such a fine day, perhaps the young ladies would enjoy a walk in the fresh air. The idea was seized upon immediately. Mary elected to stay home and practice the pianoforte. Kitty and Lydia thought they would like to see if there was anything new in the shops in Meryton. They did not expect it, but perhaps the Militia would have arrived by now and then there would be any number of officers to see and to flirt with. Although they all left together, soon they were spread out in pairs. Kitty and Lydia hurrying at the front, followed by Darcy and Elizabeth. Far behind them, Jane and Charles dawdled in the lane.

Once Kitty and Lydia had rushed far enough ahead of them for private conversation, Darcy asked Elizabeth, "Have you done much thinking on our situation?"

Elizabeth gave him a sidelong glance. "I have scarcely thought of anything else except to keep my wits about me well enough to avoid my cousin!"

"Does he importune you frequently?" Darcy was wishing he could be staying at Longbourn if only to keep that amphibian away from Elizabeth!

"I suppose he does not - at least not in so many words. He insists on sitting next to me whenever he can; and if I can manage to sit in a place where he cannot, he will sit opposite me and make calves' eyes at me! At the same time, Mama is huffing quietly at me or rolling her eyes. I dare not go for a walk alone for fear he will come with me. I do not believe that had I met him yesterday as I met you, it would have ended so well."

Darcy smiled to himself. _Yes, indeed. Proceed with care_. He turned to her and said, "Do I surmise correctly that you would rather, right now, _not_ discuss marriage?"

Elizabeth looked at him with some surprise. "You are right. The subject is giving me the headache. I would like to think of something else entirely!"

"What say you to the disposition of Lady Jane's offspring?"

Immediately Elizabeth brightened. She laughed and asked, "How many kits are there this time?"

"Five. One calico, one grey, and three tabbies."

"Oh, I should dearly love to see them! She is such a good mother. If you have a problem with placing them in good homes once they are weaned, you may bring them or send them to me. Our neighbors always want her kittens."

"That will not be a problem. I do not intend to let the townhouse be overrun with felines, but the coachman has already asked for two for the stable mews, and if nearby stables do not want them, we can take them up to Pemberley where we have stables and barns aplenty."

"I should not mind having one of them here. The truth is I rather miss Lady Jane - not that I would dream of separating her from Georgiana! They took to each other immediately. I daresay one of her offspring will not necessarily inherit her temperament either. But, once they have become barn cats, it is difficult to bring them indoors."

"Do you come to London often?" he inquired hopefully. "You would certainly be welcome to visit her. The kittens will not be weaned for a few weeks yet. You could choose one." _Of course if we marry, the problem is solved immediately, Elizabeth. Think about that._

Elizabeth gave him a look that made him wonder if he had expressed that thought aloud.

"Not often, sir. My Aunt and Uncle Gardiner live in London. Jane and I visit them two or three times a year."

"I do not recall a Gardiner. What is his first name? Might I know him?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "It is unlikely. My uncle is fairly prosperous, but he is in trade. I daresay you move about in quite different circles."

"Charles Bingley's fortune comes from trade. Most landowners these days also have investments in trade, although they do not speak of it. It is the polite secret of which Society never speaks! It is also why it is important for Bingley to establish himself as a landowner now that he, himself, no longer needs to work for an income."

"It seems a foolish distinction, if you ask me. Surely the most important aspect of a gentleman is personal integrity, honor, and gentleman-like behavior. Yet, we do know of members of the landed gentry who are quite ill-bred, expecting deference because of their positions in society alone. I find it quite ridiculous!"

"Yet, you would be loath to marry a shop owner, would you not?"

Elizabeth sighed and nodded. Then she corrected herself, "Not if he were truly a gentleman like my Uncle Gardiner. He treats my Aunt Gardiner so well. It is a marriage of equals. He is well read and thoughtful - a good employer, a good father."

Darcy bowed his head slightly, then deftly turned the subject to books. This took them well into Meryton.

All in all, the outing to Meryton could hardly have been better in Darcy's eyes. By the time they reached the village he and Elizabeth had conversed on a number of subjects. They found that they had the same taste and interest in many things and where they disagreed, they disagreed with good spirits. Elizabeth preferred history to the classics, although she was well-read in the latter for a woman. Darcy thought the Greeks were superior to the Romans, but acknowledged the accomplishments of the latter. She preferred Italian, he French, and they both thought German a cumbersome tongue. Except for the presence on the streets of the Militia, which led to considerable ill behavior on the part of Kitty and Lydia and required intervention by their older sisters, the day was perfect.

It was on the way home from Meryton that Darcy made his misstep.

Kitty and Lydia had been chattering almost nonstop about new bonnets and ball gowns. Elizabeth reminded them that they had both spent all of their pin money already and that Papa had said no new gowns until the New Year. She looked over at Mr Darcy and said, "Quite honestly they do not need - in fact, none of us needs - anything new at this time! One can only use so many dresses!"

He smiled, "But, you will be needing a trousseau before long, and as mistress of Pemberley you will certainly need many more gowns than you would here in Hertfordshire."

He closed his eyes, knowing instantly it was the wrong thing to say. He had been telling himself to avoid talking about marriage for at least 72 hours. Not only did he break that rule, but he compared her current state to her future state disparagingly, and he made the assumption that she would say yes.

Elizabeth bridled, "Mr Darcy, I am well aware that your station in life is substantially above mine, indeed, above my cousin's. However true that may be, it does _not_ allow you to make assumptions about me. I do not belong to you. My father has said I am to marry. He did not say that I had to marry _you_. Moreover, you may well be underestimating my ability to get around my father in the end!"

In spite of Darcy's immediate and most abject apologies (especially for a man of his station), they parted on very cool terms when they reached Longbourn.

ooooo


	6. Chapter 6

**Day Three**

Mr Collins had no idea how long it would be before he heard from Lady Catherine. He wondered what advice she would give him. She had been most adamant before he left Hunsford that he should "bring home a wife." He was perfectly willing to do so. Now that he was a man of the cloth, it was rather more complicated to enjoy a young woman's charms. He needed to be so circumspect. Lady Catherine would certainly not tolerate any indiscretions on the part of her parson. Naturally he would prefer a pretty wife. A pretty wife reflected well on a man. He would also like a soft and huggable wife, a cozy armful. That went without saying! Lastly, he would like a conformable wife. In his mind he could not really see his Cousin Elizabeth as conformable. On the other hand, a man had ways of teaching his wife to be biddable. His father had ruled their household with an iron hand and rarely received impertinence from his wife or son. Collins had confidence that he could succeed where his father did.

He thought it best if he could solve his own problem before Lady Catherine's intervention. Let her deal with her autocratic nephew. He himself should be the one to deal with his cousin. Perhaps it would be easiest simply to compromise her. He could blame his behavior on his ardent feelings. In any event, the result would be the same. The Bennets could hardly ignore a potential scandal. He spent much of his morning planning, finally hitting on what he was certain was a workable plan.

Visitors were announced, interrupting his machinations. The Netherfield party had arrived - Bingley, Miss Bingley and Mr Darcy. The Bingleys were there to announce a ball, which announcement was received by nearly all with great enthusiasm. Kitty and Lydia were exceedingly pleased about the happy event and wanted to know if the Militia officers were also going to be invited because, of course, by now the Militia were encamped at Meryton. In the general hubbub the servants entered with tea.

Mr Collins noticed Sarah who served as both parlor maid and ladies' maid to the Bennet sisters. He liked Sarah's looks. She was fresh-faced and slightly plump, quite his ideal, in fact. He had resisted approaching her before, since he was in his cousin's home, but right now his thinking was not on his immediate physical comforts. He followed Sarah as she returned to the kitchens.

"Ah, Sarah, is it not?"

Sarah turned and looked at Mr Collins. "Yes, sir. May I help you?"

Turning on his most engaging smile (so he thought), he said, "Indeed, I hope you will!"

He then explained his "innocent" plan to hasten Miss Elizabeth's acceptance of his suit. He emphasized that her mistress was very much in favor of his marriage to her daughter and that she would certainly be grateful for Sarah's assistance. When Sarah continued to be obtusely reluctant, he finally offered her two shillings - one now and one later. Sarah bobbed a curtsey and smiled.

Also smiling was Miss Bingley, who was returning from the necessary room and had overheard Mr Collins' scheming. _Good! That will take care of the Bennet chit!_ She had to do nothing herself but reap the benefits. She returned to the drawing room in a considerably better mood than she had been in for days.

Because the Bingleys were actually only at Longbourn to deliver the invitation in person, Darcy had no real reason to linger. He was unsuccessful in engaging Elizabeth in private conversation during tea. She was reluctant to forgive his unfortunate words of the day before. He stepped in briefly to speak with Mr Bennet and explained his misstep of the day before. Mr Bennet sympathized with him and told him that Elizabeth was incapable of holding a grudge, therefore he should not give up. Darcy also left a letter for Elizabeth from his sister for Mr Bennet to pass to her. Georgiana knew he would be visiting the Bennets and had included it in one to her brother.

Later, as he said his good-byes, he whispered to Elizabeth that her father had a letter for her. When she flashed him a look with straight, closed lips, he hastened to add that it was from Georgiana. Her mouth changed to a small _oh_. "Thank you." He smiled and nodded good-bye.

That evening when the Bennet household retired, Collins went to his room in an elated frame of mind. Sarah had secreted the key to Elizabeth's room under his pillow as promised. In anticipation of his success, he dressed in his nightshirt and robe. It was a shame his nightshirt was not very fresh, but did it matter? After waiting an hour for everyone to be well asleep, he stole quietly to his pretty cousin's room. He carefully turned the key in the lock and slid into her bedroom.

Going toward the bed, he put out his hand and whispered, "Elizabeth!"

The figure in the bed muttered and reached for the flint on the nightstand. After lighting a candle, Sarah turned and looked at Mr Collins. "Yes, sir?"

Collins spluttered, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth answered coldly from across the room, "Protecting my honor." She came over with another candle and lit it off the bedside one. "You should never have tried to bribe Sarah. She is quite devoted to me."

Thinking rapidly, Collins said, "It is still your word against mine! If Sarah is so devoted to you, your esteemed father will assume she is lying for your benefit!"

From a shadowed corner Mr Bennet answered, "No, I will not. Mr Collins, you are hereby invited to leave Longbourn at first light. You will not set foot on this property again, sirrah, until after I am dead."

ooooo

 **Day Four**

Darcy rode out to Oakham Mount in the morning in hopes of meeting Elizabeth. He was disappointed. Either she failed to take her morning walk or went in a different direction in order to avoid him. He was feeling rather frustrated. These constraints of time were worrying him. Perhaps he could convince Mr Bennet to allow him more. A five day courtship was ridiculous unless the couple were already half in love or at least inclined to enter into the relationship. Consequently, when he entered the breakfast parlor upon his return to Netherfield, he was not in his best frame of mind.

"Good morning, Mr Darcy! Allow me to prepare you a plate. I know just what your favorites are."

Unlike Darcy, Caroline Bingley was in excellent spirits. Knowing that Elizabeth Bennet was no longer a threat to her plans, she felt confident that she could finally make Darcy see the wisdom of marrying her. She chattered on happily without giving either Darcy or her brother a chance to answer. Bingley stared at her in some confusion. Caroline was not by nature an early riser. He knew she came to breakfast when Darcy was visiting simply to spend more time with him in a misguided effort to capture him. Today, however, she seemed especially out of character.

"What _has_ got into you, Caroline? You are awfully cheerful today."

"Nothing at all, I assure you. Why should I not be cheerful?"

Darcy paid the siblings little attention. He ate his "favorite breakfast" quietly, pondering his next move in his campaign for Elizabeth's hand. He was drawn into their conversation, however, when Caroline tittered about the coming changes in the Bennet household. He asked for elucidation.

"What changes?"

"Why the engagement between that dreadful Mr Collins and Miss Eliza!" she crowed triumphantly.

Darcy looked at her quietly. "I do not believe you. I know for a fact that Miss Elizabeth does not look with favor on her cousin."

Caroline did her best to look demure, but her enjoyment of the news was unmistakable. "It appears that Miss Eliza was compromised by her cousin last night. She will _have_ to look with favor on him now or be disgraced!"

Bingley asked her how she knew this information, and she answered that she had happened to overhear two of the maids discussing it.

Darcy asked her to identify the maids. He wanted to ask them how they had heard this piece of gossip. At that Caroline hedged.

"I am not sure which two. . .exactly."

"Caroline," Bingley exclaimed, "we only have four maids! Which two was it?"

Insisting that she never really looked at servants and could not be expected to know them. Bingley called in his housekeeper.

"Mrs Nicholls, would you please ask the staff. . .particularly the maids, which of them have recent news from Longbourn?"

Caroline sighed an internal sigh of relief when Hannah came into the room.

Bingley inquired, "Hannah, do you know of some news from Longbourn?"

Hannah looked rather surprised and said that she had been talking with her friend Sarah earlier when Sarah had brought Mrs Nicholls a receipt from Longbourn's cook for lemon biscuits.

"And that news is?" Darcy interjected.

"I don't know all about it, sir - only that Mr Collins left at daybreak with all his luggage. Sarah didna have time to chat. She just said as Mr Collins had been up t'mischief and master had kicked him outa the house! And good riddance, too!"

Bingley asked when she had learned this, and on learning it was about ten minutes ago, dismissed her with a smile and a thank you. Turning to Caroline, he asked how she had learned of this from a maid when the news was a mere ten minutes old. After all, they had been eating breakfast for the past half hour! After being threatened by Bingley's declaring that he would speak with each member of his household staff, Caroline was finally forced to confess that she had overheard Collins plotting with Sarah.

"And that girl should also be dismissed since she was part of the plot! She would certainly be gone from this household!"

Darcy looked at her with a livid face. "You knew that a man was planning to compromise a young woman - your neighbor - and you said _nothing_?"

Caroline was uncharacteristically silent. After a few moments, a disturbed Bingley told her to see to her packing. He was sending her north to his aunt. In spite of his sister's objections, vociferously expressed, he held his ground. Caroline left the room with an angry flounce.

Bingley turned to Darcy and said quietly, "My God, Darcy, I am so sorry. I am mortified that my sister should behave in such a reprehensible fashion. . .even if Miss Elizabeth were not. . . ."

Darcy smiled grimly, "I expect is was precisely because she knew of my interest in Miss Elizabeth."

Bingley nodded. "Should we go to Longbourn as planned, do you think?"

"Absolutely!"

Ninety minutes later saw Darcy and Bingley being shown into the drawing room at Longbourn. An air of suppressed excitement pervaded the room. Kitty and Lydia were fairly bursting to tell all they knew. Mrs Bennet was uncommonly silent. She seemed to be confused whether she should be outraged because the scheme was plotted or because it failed. When the gentlemen suggested a walk to enjoy the fine weather while it lasted, all agreed. Jane and Elizabeth went to put on their pelisses, and, once they were all gone, Mrs Bennet retired to her rooms to give a well-deserved rest to her nerves.

As usual, it was not long before the two couples were walking far enough apart that they could speak privately. Darcy asked if the scandal that had reached Netherfield had actually taken place. To his complete astonishment, Elizabeth merrily agreed that it did.

"My cousin is a rogue as well as a fool. He should never have approached Sarah for his scheme. She is quite fond of me. She took his shilling and came to me at the first opportunity. We had planned to confront Mr Collins on our own, but Jane got wind of it and insisted that we tell Papa. When my cousin stole into my room last night, he found Sarah, Jane, Papa and me all in wait for him! Papa told him to leave at first light and never darken our door again until Papa had died!" She grinned, hugging herself happily. "It was very satisfying!"

Darcy commented that it was lucky that Sarah was so devoted to her.

"It was not really luck at all. Sarah was one of my finds. If it were not for me she would have been thrown on the parish. She had run away from a dreadful situation! Mrs Hill and Mama have been training her for service. In truth it is time for her to move to another position, but I am hoping that Papa will decide she deserves to stay. Mr Collins had promised her another shilling, but Papa gave her a sovereign instead."

"Perhaps she could go with you to be your personal maid when you marry," Darcy suggested. He lifted an eyebrow and smiled at her.

Elizabeth turned, looked at him directly and said with some asperity, "As Mr Collins is no longer a threat to me, you may consider yourself released from your chivalrous offer, sir."

Undaunted, Darcy replied, "Miss Elizabeth, your father has given me five days to encourage you to marry me. I will not marry you by force, no matter what your father might like. I have no desire whatever for an unwilling bride. I do have one and half days left, however, and you did agree to give me five days of courtship."

She sighed.

"Elizabeth. . . _Miss_ Elizabeth. I do not ask for your hand out of some mistaken chivalry. I ask for it — pursue - it because I am convinced we two should suit perfectly. I would like to see you across from me at my breakfast table each morning. I would like to take long walks and long rides on Pemberley's grounds with you. I would enjoy watching you and Georgiana playing duets in our music room. And, oh, so much more!" He removed her glove gently and kissed each fingertip of her hand.

Elizabeth blushed. She was grateful not to be one of those misses who swooned. She felt strangely warm and her heart was behaving most erratically. She started to speak, but no sound would come out. Darcy smiled.

"There is no reason to give me an answer today. Your father has given us five days. But, please, Miss Elizabeth, think about me tonight!"

Elizabeth looked at the toes of Darcy's boots and nodded. Drawing her hand through his arm, Darcy thanked her and they walked on.

 _Think about me tonight!_ How on earth could she _not_ think about him! She wished he would stop kissing her hand. It put her in such a - such a dither! He _still_ wanted to marry her. Was it in obligation to her father because her family had taken care of Georgiana? She did not want her marriage to come about as a repayment of debt. She had not thought of that possibility before. It would be horrid in every way. She did not love him. He confused her. She had strange physical reactions to him, but she did not think it was love. Was it?

ooooo

 **Day Five**

Neither Elizabeth nor Darcy slept well the night before. An early trip to Oakham Mount was also quite out of the question. The heavens had opened and it was pouring. It was a day of confusion with everything at sixes and sevens. Caroline had convinced Bingley that she could hardly leave in a downpour, which was indisputable. It meant that they had to survive her temper and complaints. Finally, Bingley could bear no more and he banished her to her own rooms. He and Darcy retired to the library to look over the estate's books although neither had any heart in it.

At Longbourn, Mrs Bennet was suffering from her usual crotchets and complaints as well. More correctly might it be said that her family was suffering from them, Elizabeth most of all. When she thought she could bear no more, Mr Bennet, to the surprise of all, directed his wife to cease her complaining. Under no circumstances would he let Mr Collins marry any of his daughters and she would simply have to get used to the idea. When she pointed out that since he had ordered his cousin off the property until after Mr Bennet's own death, his widow and unmarried daughters could be guaranteed to be thrown out before Mr Bennet was decently buried! Mr Bennet suggested that this was an exceptionally good reason for his family to take very good care of him, not to plague him with their excesses of gossip and bonnets and lace, and to give him a little peace and quiet each day.

By noon the rain had lessened somewhat. At that time a sumptuous but old-fashioned coach had rumbled up to Longbourn. Liveried servants came to knock on the door as a large and imposing woman was helped from the coach and into Longbourn's entryway.

Hill came to the drawing room, where the ladies of the house were gathered, and announced, "Lady Catherine de Bourgh!"

In spite of the wretched state of her nerves, Mrs Bennet rose, curtseyed, and said, "Welcome, your ladyship. I am Mrs Bennet and these are my daughters, Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty and Lydia."

Lady Catherine made it immediately known that she had no interest in the usual social pleasantries. First she asked for Mr Collins, and on being told he was no longer in residence at Longbourn, demanded to know where he was. This was a trifle awkward to explain since the ladies had no idea where he had gone when he left their home. In spite of her husband's recent admonitions regarding being left in peace at least part of the day, Mrs Bennet rang for a servant and said quietly to bring Mr Bennet at all speed. After all, how do you tell someone that her parson was removed from the house because of disgraceful conduct?

In the meantime, Lady Catherine demanded to speak to Elizabeth. Elizabeth curtseyed and asked, "How may I help you, your ladyship?"

"You can help me by ceasing your arts and allurements and leaving my nephew alone! Mr Collins has written to me about you and your behavior. Do not think me ignorant of your intrigues. They will not succeed. My nephew is engaged to my daughter Anne and has been almost since their birth. That marriage will not be set aside because of the outrageous behavior of some country harlot!"

The ladies of Longbourn, even as accustomed as they were to the general hubbub of family life there, were astounded. Mrs Bennet, red in the face, was speechless. Elizabeth and her sisters, no less shocked looked at each other in confusion. Just as Elizabeth felt she was about ready to respond to Lady Catherine, Mr Bennet, standing quietly at the door, spoke instead.

"Who do you think you are, madam, to come to my home, uninvited and insult my daughter?"

"I am Lady Cath. . . ."

"Yes, yes. I heard that before. And I am Thomas Bennet. I meant, why do you think you can come into my house, make demands and offer insults?"

"I am not accustomed to being spoken to in this manner! Where is Mr Collins?!"

Mr Bennet smiled cheerfully. "I daresay you are not, especially by Mr Collins. To answer your question before you leave: Mr Collins left on my orders when he attempted to suborn one of my servants and to compromise my daughter. He did not succeed." He bowed slightly. "Good day, madam."

Mr Bennet signaled his family to leave the room with him. Lady Catherine demanded to speak to Elizabeth before she left. Elizabeth told her father she had no objections to answer her ladyship's questions if her father would stay with her. This proviso annoyed Lady Catherine, but seeing that she had no choice, she accepted it.

Lady Catherine sat, glared at Elizabeth and demanded, "Well?"

"Well, 'what', madam?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Your ladyship has me at a disadvantage. Do about what? You must be more specific if I am to understand you." The gleam in Elizabeth's eye matched the one in her father's.

"Are you going to cease your arts and allurements towards my nephew?"

"I am afraid I cannot."

"Cannot or will not."

"Cannot, madam. I have been practicing no arts and allurements towards your nephew, nor in fact, towards any man."

"Mr Collins wrote me. . . ."

Mr Bennet interrupted her. "Mr Collins is a scoundrel of the first order. We no longer speak his name in the house. I strongly recommend that you rid yourself of him."

Lady Catherine spluttered, "I will not be interrupted!"

Mr Bennet bowed slightly, "You will be until you begin to speak sensibly. What arts and allurements has my daughter supposedly employed? To what end are they being used?"

Lady Catherine's face began to take on a slightly purplish cast. "Are you telling me that my nephew Fitzwilliam Darcy is not engaged to this, this. . . ?"

Glancing towards his daughter, he asked, "Elizabeth, are you engaged to Mr Darcy?"

"No, Papa."

Lady Catherine sighed in relief, "And will you promise never to be engaged to him?"

"No, I will not."

Mr Bennet smiled. "There, madam. You have all your answers. You may leave."

"I may leave!"

Mr Bennet signaled Elizabeth and with a bow and a curtsey respectively, they left the room.

Hill stood at the doorway and said, "This way, your ladyship."

ooooo

The storm that broke over Longbourn shortly descended at Netherfield Park. Lady Catherine de Bourgh raged, she barked, she demanded. Her nephew was no more compliant with her wishes than the inhabitants of Longbourn. He explained again that he had no intention of marrying his cousin Anne. He never had any, and he never would have any. The supposed engagement was a product of her ladyship's imagination. His parents never spoke of it and even had they done so, he would not feel obligated by an agreement made without his own contribution to the discussion. When he discovered that Lady Catherine had first made her demands known at Longbourn, Darcy became angry.

With a quiet, deadly calm, he spoke. "Your habit of demanding one and all to bow to your wishes must cease. Certainly as concerns me and mine. I have tolerated your nonsense for years for the sake of my mother's family. That tolerance has just ended. Until you apologize to the Bennets as a family and to Elizabeth _specifically_ , all converse between us is ended."

"Darcy, you cannot mean to make that young woman your wife!"

"Madam, if I have to grovel on my knees, I will do so! Good-day."

Lady Catherine did not quit the field quietly. First she demanded that Bingley put her up as the rain was heavy. Darcy said it was no heavier than when she set out on these uninvited visits. He had no intention to suffer through the evening which would be filled with non-stop diatribes by his aunt. Bingley took this usurpation of his power as host with good grace having no desire to be in the middle of another family's quarrel. Lady Catherine made several other arguments to support her "right" to be Bingley's guest, but Darcy cut her off suggesting that if she wished to stay at the Meryton Inn, it was considered to be quite habitable. Finally bereft of words, she turned and stalked majestically out of the room. As soon as Lady Catherine's coach left the Netherfield drive, Darcy turned to Bingley and apologized for acting as host. At Bingley's smile, he declared that he was on his way to Longbourn. Bingley wished him good fortune.

ooooo

A slightly damp Darcy sat in Mr Bennet's library nursing a fine French brandy.

"Sir, I cannot apologize enough for the behavior of my aunt. It was inexcusable, I am sure. From what she told me I gather she has insulted your family as a whole, you specifically and Eliz—Miss Elizabeth. I am mortified."

Nodding, Mr Bennet replied, "In point of fact, it was a rather entertaining afternoon. We are not accustomed to be confronted by the nobility. It was quite a novelty."

Darcy merely shook his head. "You must understand that this will have damaged my courtship with your daughter. Considering that Collins is no longer on the doorstep, so to speak, do you think you might extend the deadline?"

"What your noble aunt may not have told you," Mr Bennet replied, "is that, great lady though she is, she could not bully Elizabeth into not getting engaged to you."

"Would you repeat that, sir?" Darcy experienced a sudden ease in his chest.

"Gladly. Your aunt asked Elizabeth if she was engaged to you. Elizabeth said she was not. Then she asked Elizabeth if she would promise not to get engaged to you. Elizabeth said she would not."

A slow smile spread across Darcy's face revealing the dimples Elizabeth admired so. "Of course she might simply have been putting my aunt in her place."

"That is possible. I should tell you one other thing. . . ." Mr Bennet hesitated.

Darcy chuckled. "You are not ill."

"How long have you known?"

Darcy allowed that he had suspected for some days when he considered that no father could force a beloved daughter to marry the opprobrious Mr Collins.

Mr Bennet laughed. "I will send Elizabeth to you. Do not let her get away."

Nodding, Darcy replied, "I have no intention to."

ooooo

Elizabeth was escorted to the library by her father. He closed the door on the two.

She said suspiciously, "Papa said I am to behave myself."

Darcy asked with a gleam in his eye, "Did he say the same for me?"

"Mr Darcy!"

Darcy got down on one knee, took Elizabeth's hand in his and said, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I must tell you how much I admire and love you. Will you do me the great honor to be my wife?"

She had to ask the question. "Are you proposing because we took care of Georgiana?"

"Only in the sense that had you not taken care of Georgiana, I might not have met you under such favorable circumstances. I am asking you because I love you, Elizabeth."

"Good." She tried not to smile, "I think I love you, too, Mr Darcy."

"Fitzwilliam."

"Fitzwilliam."

At that he rose, brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, then taking a deep breath took her in his arms and kissed the lips he had been dreaming of for weeks.

Elizabeth sighed as he released her. Blushing, she reached up with her fingers and touched his lips, "I hope we do that a lot after we are married!"

"Consider it my first promise to you!"

ooooo

 **Tying up loose ends.**

In fairy tales the hero and heroine fall in love, get married and live happily ever after. Simple and tidy and completed in one sentence. In real life the process is rather more involved. For Elizabeth and Darcy the falling in love part proved to be fairly simple. In fact they had seen each other only on seven different days when Elizabeth was moved to say "yes." Getting married turned out to be far more effort.

To begin with, Mrs Bennet felt justified in dragging Elizabeth to all their neighbors to announce the great match her second daughter had made. Elizabeth bore with this fairly well for a week before the novelty of being engaged wore off. Fortunately, Jane followed in her footsteps in short order by accepting Mr Bingley's proposal. The wedding became a double wedding, and Mrs Bennet nearly expired with joy. Bride clothes required Elizabeth, Jane and Mrs Bennet to go to London where they descended on the Gardiners. That happy couple welcomed the Longbourn ladies enthusiastically. They, too, were delighted that their favorite nieces had made such excellent matches.

Elizabeth's tolerance of shopping was roughly the same as her being put on display to the neighbors. She very quickly dreaded every visit to the modistes. Happily for all, the whirlwind rounds of shopping were frequently interrupted. Visits to Darcy House to see her intended and his sister, not to mention Lady Jane and her kittens, were a delight. Georgiana could not have been happier with her new sister. Evenings at the theatre and opera also gave some relief to the endless shopping. Dinners were held by the Gardiners and the Darcys. Elizabeth met Colonel Fitzwilliam's parents, the Earl and Countess of Matlock, and wondered how the congenial earl could possibly be a brother to Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Lady Catherine, of course, did not take the news of the match quietly even though her nephew had given her full warning of his intentions. She attempted to enlist the aid of her brother, but received no help from that quarter. For his part, he was so happy to see his nephew finally willing to marry and set up his nursery, he would have been happy with nearly any young woman of respectable birth. That she was an intelligent and impertinent minx who would keep Darcy on his toes, he considered a bonus. His second son, Colonel Fitzwilliam, was happy for his cousin although a little wistful that his bride's sister was also taken. He had been in no financial position to marry. Moreover, he knew he was shortly headed again to the Peninsula and felt leaving a bride behind in England would be unconscionable. In the end he decided that if had he been truly smitten, none of these drawbacks would have mattered to him, so perhaps it was just as well.

The least heard from member of the family, Miss Anne de Bourgh, breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

ooooo

Mr Collins did not immediately lose his position with Lady Catherine as she quite naturally dismissed anything she had heard of him in Hertfordshire. She was, however, obliged in the end to dismiss him, writing to his bishop that Mr Collins' morals were too lax for any clergyman, not just hers. He turned up in London working at a mission for the poor. Although his position and his accommodations were considerably below the standard he had become accustomed to at Hunsford parish, the wider range of young women for him to choose from pleased him immensely. In the end he succumbed to the French Disease several years before Mr Bennet died. As there were no other male heirs, Mr Bennet was able to leave Longbourn to Mary and her husband.

Josiah Taylor was able to find the roughs who had injured Robert Benedict, but was unable to lay his hands on Wickham and Mrs Younge. He traced them as far as Liverpool. Speculation that the pair had emigrated was entertained by Darcy and Fitzwilliam although Josiah Taylor found no evidence that they had actually sailed. While the possibility of Wickham's sudden reappearance hung over for them for years, he was never heard from again.

Robert Benedict, Viscount Wreyford, recovered completely. Mr Darcy and Georgiana visited him at Wreyford Manor to thank him for his protection and care of Georgiana. She shyly returned his cleaned and repaired frock coat to him. Benedict asked hopefully if he could call on Miss Darcy. Her brother allowed that he could call on the family at any time, but that his sister would not be receiving male callers until she came out at eighteen. Benedict smiled and said he understood and hoped he would be able to stand up with "Buttercup" once that happy day had come to pass. Georgiana assured him that she would be delighted to save him a dance.

ooooo

When Mr and Mrs Bennet relinquished the care of their two oldest daughters to their new husbands, the atmosphere at Longbourn changed. Mr Bennet, missing their intelligent common sense, began to pay more attention to Mary, encouraging her to read other than theological tomes. After all, he pointed out, theology alone had not helped Mr Collins. With reading a wider selection of literature and learning to play chess with her father, Mary's sense of her own worth improved and she no longer felt obliged to make weighty statements to feel important. She, in turn, was able to assist and encourage Kitty when the new curate caught that young lady's eye and she began to follow Lydia's antics less often.

Lydia did not seem to improve much at first. As Kitty lost interest in their usual pursuits, Lydia turned to Mariah Lucas for company. Neither girl was strong-minded, but since Mariah was rather more closely watched over by her parents, Lydia's behavior perforce did settle down some. At nineteen, she married a handsome young lieutenant and followed the drum as her husband's military career took him throughout the British Empire. Mrs Bennet lamented her loss loudly and frequently. It turned out, in the long run, to be the best possible outcome for such a harum-scarum girl. Faced not with the endless parties and flirts she anticipated, but with the realities of coping with camp life, she found a worthwhile outlet for her abundant energies. To the amazement of all, she became an exemplary military wife and was considered to be a decided asset to her husband as he rose in rank.

ooooo

 **Mr and Mrs Darcy retire.**

After all the activities of being engaged, Elizabeth and Darcy were finally joined together in Holy Matrimony. Although they shared the day with Jane and Bingley, they only had eyes for each other and remembered very little of the ceremony or wedding breakfast.

That night after Sarah (now her personal maid) helped her into her nightclothes and brushed her hair, Elizabeth sat at her dressing table contemplating the ring that Mr Darcy. . . _Fitzwilliam_ had put on her finger in Longbourn church. She was Mrs Darcy now. Mrs Darcy! At least in all ways but one. Regarding that "one way" Elizabeth was a trifle nervous. Not afraid exactly, but excited and nervous. There was a light tap on her door.

"Come in."

Fitzwilliam entered her room wearing a dark brocade dressing gown and carrying a large book. He stood for a moment drinking in the vision before him.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Elizabeth." She smiled her thanks.

Taking her hand, he walked her over to the bed and sat next to her. He asked if she knew what to expect tonight and whether she was afraid. She told him that it had been explained to her, and she was not so much frightened as nervous. She was confident, she said, that he would be gentle and understanding of her ignorance. Her husband showed her the book he carried.

"You brought a Bible to read?" Ah, she understood. "You want to add my name to the Bible."

He smiled. "Yes and no. I have already added your name – 'Elizabeth Madeleine Bennet Darcy'. I want to read a few passages to you." Quirking her eyebrows, she slowly nodded her agreement. "I am sure in the explanations by your mother the term 'wifely duties' came up."

She nodded again and swallowed. She had been nervous, but still she was looking forward to her wedding night. She had not anticipated any Bible reading and thought perhaps this did not bode well for a beginning.

Her husband looked at her, "I daresay no mention was made of 'husbandly duties' however."

"No, none at all."

He put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "Let us see what Scripture says."

He opened the Bible to Genesis 3.16 – The curse on Eve. Elizabeth looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Please note, Elizabeth, Scripture does not say Eve then did her 'wifely duty' by Adam. It says that 'yet your desire shall be for your husband' which is a very different thing. It does not say a wife is to submit, not to move, to think of England and it will soon be over." He stroked the top of her hand. "God made us for each other, to desire each other.

"Today in church I promised to 'worship you with my body.' In the New Testament Peter says 'Likewise you husbands, live considerately with your wives, bestowing honor on the woman.' And St Paul says after telling wives to be subject to their husbands, 'Husbands, love your wives, and do not be harsh with them.' I interpret this to mean that my 'husbandly duty' is teach you to desire our coupling, to enjoy what our bodies will do, to appreciate the delicious feeling of skin against skin."

She took a deep breath. He leaned over and kissed her gently, first on the lips and then under her ear. He helped her stand and then untied her dressing gown. Standing there in a rather diaphanous gown Elizabeth blushed. She felt awfully warm for such a thin gown. Darcy inhaled deeply.

"My God, Elizabeth, you are so lovely!" He turned down the coverlet, then picked Elizabeth up. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I am not afraid of you, Fitzwilliam."

He lifted her onto the bed. His dimples appeared. "Good. We can read from the 'Song of Solomon' if you like."

At that Elizabeth blushed yet again and a small giggle escaped. "I do not think that will be necessary."

Darcy laughed and said, "You have read it, of course."

Elizabeth answered with a bit of smirk, "I am led to believe it is to be understood _symbolically_!"

"Not entirely, my love, not entirely." He divested himself of his dressing gown, put the Bible on the bedside table and climbed in next to Elizabeth. He pulled gently on a ribbon and her gown slipped off her shoulder. He kissed first her shoulder, then trailed kisses across her collar bone. Elizabeth emitted a small moan.

Darcy looked at her and smiled, then continued to kiss her as he edged her gown lower, "Oh, believe me, my love, we are just beginning."

For the sake of Elizabeth's modesty, we will leave our lovers here. Suffice it to say that Darcy was indeed a gentle and loving tutor in teaching his wife the art of love. And if Our Dear Couple did not get much sleep, neither complained and both seemed to feel it was time very well spent.

In the morning, when the sun forced its way into this Lovers' Bower, Elizabeth woke to see Darcy watching her. He was curious to know how Elizabeth would feel this next day. They had fallen asleep in a tangle of bare arms and legs. Their nightclothes were on the floor. Would she suddenly be shy again? Embarrassed? Nighttime activities sometimes looked different to females in the light of day. He felt her behavior would reflect how they would go forward into their life together. Thus, his curiosity.

Her face split with a wide smile as she stretched and looked at her husband with sleepy eyes. She made no move away from him, staying curled up against him with her arm around his waist. She made happy purring noises as her husband gently raked his fingers through her hair. Finally, she gave him a quick kiss on his chin, then spoke.

"Breakfast, Fitzwilliam? I _am_ hungry!"

A large bubble of joy seemed to fill Darcy. He threw his head back and laughed.

 _Finis._

 **A/N: The author, along with her own Lady Jane, thanks you for your kind attention.**


End file.
